Love Story
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Follows Right after that adorable Densi scene of 5x02.
1. Long Love Story

**Okay so I was in tears with a huge smile at how Fluffy that last scene was and I couldn't go to bed, despite how exhausted I am, before I wrote this. Because that scene was just too perfect and the complete opposite of NCIS. Sigh. I won't go there. Ahem, so I hope you enjoy this.**

**Love story**

"What happens next?" She asked gazing at his drifting form unable to take her eyes off his face as she continued to see him in a new light.

"It's a love story." He murmured too tired to even censor what his brain was saying.

"What?" She questioned unsure she heard him right.

Kensi continued to ponder, telling herself she was going crazy, that she was the one not sleeping. He hadn't said love story. He'd said it's a long story. Yeah. That sounded better. Or was that just her brain trying to fathom the idea of Deeks loving her?

She felt so lost as she continued to sit and gaze at him. He finally looked peaceful. And she knew if their spots had been traded, a d she'd been taken, she would have seen him just like he'd seen her. His smile, that shaggy hair, heard him call her Sunshine or Fern. She would have felt that kiss all over again.

Maybe Deeks was right. Maybe it was a love story. But maybe she was right too. It was a long, love story. They had their complications like every pair of partners did, but they had something else that was special. Something that made them work just as well as Sam and Callen. They had...affection, endearment,...love.

She looked to his face again and gently stroked the un cared for golden locks. She ever so slowly leaned forward until she was close and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams...Marty." She whispered. Forgetting her movie, she elected to instead watch her partner sleep, loving the way her heart felt and the ever present smile on her lips as she watched him. Being there with him felt like the first "right" thing she'd done in three weeks. She should have pushed sooner. It had been killing her inside.

Finally being able to see him and talk to him made her feel a hundred times better than she had in the past three weeks combined. She'd had a hole and just seeing Deeks for five minutes had completely filled it. Kensi lost track of how much had passed since she first started watching him but come midnight she too was asleep and her head used his lap as a pillow. It was the best night's sleep both of them had had in three weeks.

The End

That Scene, it just destroyed me. I can't wait to see what they're going to do for Densi this season. They've got such great potential and that was fantastic writing. So review please guys :)


	2. Explanation

**So this just got overwhelming response which has only happened once before and when I went to bed I dreamed and this was one of my dreams so I figured if I got twenty reviews for les than 500 words then I must have been doing something right, so why stop? So I wrote more. I hope you like it and I Will be replying to everyone of your reviews. **

**Chapter 2: Explanation**

When Kensi awoke she knew it wasn't morning. Just by how tired she was. She wondered why she woke and then felt something in her hair. Now on high alert Kensi shot up and quickly withdrew her firearm pointing it at the thing that had awoken her. It had been Deeks. He had his arms raised nearly as high as his eyes. Kensi lowered her firearm ready to chew him out until she noticed just how scared he looked.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

"What were you doing?" She asked securing her gun back in its holster.

"Playing with your hair." He replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry. It was helping to calm me down."

Kensi made herself comfortable on the couch beside Deeks and gazed into his eyes. "Talk to me Marty." She whispered with a similar hurt in her eyes.

"I can't sleep Kensi. When I close my eyes all I see is..."

"The pain."

He nodded. "And then I woke up and I saw you and...it relaxed me. I don't know why. You being here with me is the first time I've slept for nearly six hours peacefully."

"What time is it?" Kensi inquired curiously.

"Three thirty." He answered seemingly distant.

"Deeks, you're okay now. You don't have to do this alone you know." She said sadly, meeting his eyes.

"Nate said something similar to that." Deeks said casually bringing it to mind.

"He's right. I'm always right here for you."

Deeks gave a small smile. "I know. Thank you for coming last night. I did enjoy it."

"You fell asleep after five minutes." She joked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but you being here is what made me finally be able to relax and get out of my head enough to sleep. " he said gratefully.

"Anytime. That what partners are for."

"No Kensi. That's what friends like you are for, not just partners. More than friends." He said softly meeting her eyes with a gentle smile.

"What did you say last night Deeks?"

"You know what I said Kensi."

"I don't know. I don't know if my brain heard something different than my ears or if I switched what you said. I don't know Deeks. I don't know at all. Tell me."

Deeks decided that now was the time when actions spoke louder than words. He closed the space between them and placed a kiss so soft on her lips Kensi thought she was kissing a cloud.

"It's a love story, Kensi." He whispered softly as he pulled back before going back for another one.

Kensi was practically speechless. Only Deeks could ever do that.

"How?"

Deeks looked at her confused not understanding what it was she was trying to say.

"How would we..." She asked unable to finish her sentence.

"Now who's the one lacking communication skills?" He asked playfully. Kensi gave him a look that he couldn't decipher.

"This is hard enough as it is Deeks. I don't need your jokes." Kensi reprimanded with what Deeks interpreted as nervousness.

Deeks held his hands up in surrender and sunk back on the couch to gaze at her affectionately. Kensi looked down and gathered what she wanted to say. When she looked up and met Deek's eyes she nearly lost all train of thought and quickly looked back down.

"Stop looking at me like that." She said frustrated more with herself than Deeks. She was frustrated with how he could completely unravel her with just a look.

"What look?" He asked innocently.

"That look!" Kensi pointed accusedly when she looked up again.

"There is no look Kens." He said with a laugh at how cute she looked when frustrated.

"Yes there is! You're looking at me like..." She stopped, knowing what she was going to say and stopping it before it came out.

"Like what Kensi?" Deeks pressed.

"Nothing. Nothing. Like nothing." She dismissed all too quickly.

"Like what Kensi?" He asked again sincerely curious.

"Like you love me!" She shouted unable to stop the words from coming out. As soon as she realized what she said her eyes went wide and she stared at him in shock but Deeks looked completely calm.

"Maybe I do." He said casually with a smile.

"Why are you so calm about this? Wait, what? Go back. Explain maybe. What is this? What are we?" Kensi asked quickly, her brain firing on overload.

"Whoa Kensi, calm down. Slow your roll." He said invading her space and rubbing her arms comfortingly. He heard Kensi's breath hitch as soon as he moved closer. "I'm calm because I'm not worried about anything because...I do...love you that is. And we're friends and partners, but I want to be more. I want you all for myself. I want to claim you as mine one hundred percent. I want all of you Kensi. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"But, what about work?"

"What about it? What we do in our own time doesn't have anything to do with our work. Being together wouldn't pull us apart, it'd push us even closer together than we already are at work. I'm willing to do anything to have you. A love story doesn't imply smooth sailing. Stories have conflict and resolution. It has bumps in the road Kens. Working together just adds to the story."

Kensi looked down and had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Deeks asked.

"This. Us. Where we are. The fact we're even having this conversation at nearly four in the morning. Life. It's just...funny." She said looking back up to meet his eyes as she finished talking.

He smiled. "You still haven't said yes or no yet."

"You still haven't asked me properly yet." Kensi said with a smile.

Deeks had to laugh. That was his Kensi.

"Kensi Marie Blye, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kensi laughed and replied, "Yes. Marty Deeks."

Deeks grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Try and get some more sleep Deeks." Kensi said softly.

"As long as you're here, I'll be fine." Deeks replied softly. Kensi smiled and lay back down with her head resting softly.

"Sleep tight Fern."

Kensi gave a little laugh and replied, "You too Shaggy."

"Touché." Deeks replied closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

**So guys, let me know what you thought of this next part of it. **


	3. First Goodbye

**You all are amazing. I'm so glad you're enjoying this and that you believe it to be of the characters. I'm still working on replying to your reviews. I did half today. And I just got back from my powder puff game that my team unfortunately lost 12-6. Had we had another minute I could have thrown us a touchdown. Sad face. Anyways, I'm about to collapse so I wanted to get this to you before I do. **

**Chapter 3: First Goodbye**

He awoke once more only this time not due to nightmares, but a wonderful scent coming from the kitchen. He noticed the significant lack of weight on his lap and lack of warmth. Kensi was gone. Rising to find out just what was the source of the smell, Deeks made his way to his kitchen.

Kensi was there bustling around from the stove to the counter and fridge and back again. She was currently buried in the fridge.

"Seriously? No orange juice? What person doesn't have orange juice?" She muttered incredulously to herself.

"I don't like it." Kensi spun around startled by Deeks's sudden presence.

"Hey you're up." She observed.

"So are you." He said with a smirk.

"Why don't you have orange juice?"

"I don't like it. It always tastes bad."

"What are you talking about? You're crazy. Orange juice is delicious." She argued.

"Your eggs are burning." Deeks said nodding to the eggs cooking on the stove top. Kensi made haste to the stove top and quickly flipped the omelette seeing that it had indeed begun to burn.

"Thanks alot Deeks. You just burned the eggs."

"What? That's your fault." He cried innocently.

"You distracted me."

"Kensi, there are far more pleasurable ways to distract you than bantering. That wasn't distracting." Kensi covered up her blush and rolled her eyes. She focused on putting the eggs on a plate and surrounded it with the bacon that he had smelled and an eggo waffle.

"My gosh. Cooking for an army?"

"No. For us."

"I can't eat a pound of bacon." Deeks protested.

"That's why I'm here." Kensi said with a grin. "This is what I normally make on a Saturday morning, but I figured today was special."

"Our first day as an official couple?" Deeks asked with a smile. He got his answer as Kensi smiled back sheepishly and set his plate on the now cleared off table for two.

"You didn't have to do all this Kensi."

"I know. I wanted to. I took a look around when I woke up and the one thing I saw was just takeout trash so I knew you hadn't had a properly cooked meal in a while. I tried cleaning up a little in here."

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be delicious." Deeks said genuinely grateful. He took his place at the small table and waited for Kensi to sit before he began eating. Sure enough the food was delicious. She definetely knew how to cook. He wondered who had taught her.

"My dad taught me how to cook." She said as if having heard his internal question. "He said knowing how to cook would be detrimental when he was away and mom was working and I was hungry and wanted something to eat. "

"It's good Kensi. Thanks."

"You're welcome...Marty." Se said with a playful smile.

"How come you alway call me Deeks? Only yesterday have I ever heard you call me Marty."

Kensi shrugged. "I don't know. It just sounds...normal. Calling you Marty feels a little weird."

"Probably because you never have." He joked.

"Would you like me to call you Marty?" Kensi asked.

"Not at work. I'd rather not give Sam and Callen a reason to tease us or hold our relationship over our heads. They already have enough material to work with, we don't need to add wood to the 'Densi' fire." he said using air quotes. "But here, on our own time, I wouldn't mind. But you can call me whatever you want Princess." Deeks said with a grin.

"I need a nickname for you. You have alot for me."

"Fern, Sunshine, Princess." He listed proving her point.

"Shaggy doesn't really work for me. I want one of my own."

"You can call me anything. I don't care. Just as long as it's not some really girly thing."

Kensi grinned mischievously and returned to her breakfast.

"I know that look. That means I need to watch my back."

"That's my job." Kensi said half seriously and half jokingly.

"So it is." Deeks grinned .

Breakfast quickly passed by and then it was time for Kensi to leave so she could shower and change at her place. Deeks didn't want her to leave. He was afraid of retreating back to his mind and that awful place. With Kensi around to ward off those thoughts he always felt safe.

"I have to go. I'm already going to be a little late but I'm sure they won't mind. " She said as she collected her keys.

"Please don't go." Deeks begged, his eyes sad.

"I have to." Kensi replied feeling those eyes begin to break her.

"Don't leave me Kensi. I don't want to go back to that place." He said anxiously.

"So don't. Just call me if you need to talk. Don't hesitate. I'll see you later today, alright. I'll bring dinner." Kensi said pushing up on her toes to kiss him goodbye. Deeks kissed her for longer than was necessary and he watched with a heavy heart as she left and drove away. It was going to be a long, hard day.

**naaww. That's so sad. I wonder how Deeks will cope. Well, review please guys. Voice your thoughts. **


	4. The Old Days

**Thanks so much guys for all the interest! I hope you continue to like this. **

**Chapter 4: The Old Days**

He'd cleaned, surfed, showered, gone grocery shopping, and even re-arranged some furniture but it was only one in the afternoon. Kensi wouldn't be back for at least another five to six hours. He missed her. Missed how her smile put away all the unease he felt. Missed her touch, the caress of her lips. Missed bantering with her on the job. Missed everything about her. A thought popped into Deeks' head and he grinned. He grabbed his keys and wallet and took off.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

"You are never getting me lunch again G. That was gross."

"Hey, Chuck makes the best Peanut Butter Cheese sandwiches. " Callen said defending the honor of Chuck's food truck.

"Yeah and they were gross. God I could go for a burrito." Kensi said longingly. They'd only had enough time to stop for fast food on the way back from an interrogation at the boat shed.

"Somebody call for Mexican?" Deeks asked with a grin as he strolled into the bull pen of OSP.

Kensi looked in utter shock as she saw him walk in looking significantly better than the previous night and morning.

"Hey. If it isn't our long lost liaison." Callen said with a welcoming grin.

"How was the dentist appointment?" Sam asked playfully.

Deeks froze and Kensi wanted to slap Sam but didn't say anything. Deeks could handle himself.

"Too soon Sam." Deeks said knowing the man had good intentions.

"Sorry buddy. How ya been? We haven't heard or seen you in weeks." Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah, you've been a ghost." Callen added.

"Been better honestly. Figured coming and being around you guys might help." Deeks said sincerely with a shrug of his shoulders glancing ever so subtlety at Kensi.

"Hey if you brought some real food, feel free to stay as long as you want." Kensi decided to speak up with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm starving for some real food. G tried to poison us." Sam said.

"Oh come on guys. Leave Carlos alone." G whined.

Deeks laughed and took out all the food in the bags handing it of to each respective person.

"Oh, you're a saint." Kensi said in relief as she took the first bite of her burrito. Deeks grinned as she ate and sat down at his desk to eat his own nachos.

"So when are you coming back?" Sam asked.

"I hope soon. I can't stand being at home all day by myself with nothing to do."

"That sounds like torture." Callen joked.

"Yeah. Being at home able to relax and not having to worry. Getting to watch TV and surf all day. Horrible." Sam grinned.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. " Deeks said with a shake of his head.

"Come on man, lighten up. You gotta laugh." Sam said with a smile slapping Deeks' shoulder.

"I'll try." Deeks replied non-committedly with a smile. He didn't want the guys to know about the nightmares and give them something to hold over him. He didn't want them to think he was less of a man because he had nightmares.

"Mr. Deeks. This is a surprise." Hetty said sounding not at all surprised.

"Hetty. Yeah, just figured I'd uh stop by, you know. Bring some food. I knew Kensi would definitely be hungry. My partner here never stops eating." Deeks said with a grin.

"Sam, will you punch him for me." Kensi requested with a faux sweet smile on her face.

Sam slugged him in the shoulder and Deeks laughed. "Oh come on Fern, don't even try to deny it." Deeks grinned with a subtle tone of affection.

"Well feel free to stay as long as you like." Hetty said beginning to walk away. Deeks shot up chasing after Hetty.

"Hetty wait." Deeks called after her. He jogged up to her until he reached her desk.

"What can I do for you Detective Deeks?" Hetty asked. Deeks got the feeling Hetty knew what he was going to ask but did so anyways.

"Um I was just wondering when I can come back to work." Deeks said nervously.

"Are you ready to come back to work?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah. Anything beats sitting at home all day." He answered.

"And the nightmares?"

Deeks swallowed. "Barely had them at all last night."

"That's good to hear. Well, as soon as Nate clears you for duty you can return back to work." Hetty spoke knowing he was hiding something from her.

"Thank you Hetty." Deeks said. Hetty nodded and picked up her tea cup. When he was still standing there after she lowered her cup, she looked at him expectantly. "You're dismissed now Mr. Deeks."

"Oh. Right." Deeks stepped down and retreated back to the bull pen.

"Did someone get in trouble with mommy?" Kensi teased with a grin. Sam and Callen had similar looks of amusement.

"Very funny." Deeks said.

"Did you forget how to shave Deeks? You're starting to look a little shaggy there." Sam joked.

"If it gets any longer we might not be able to tell you and Monty apart." Callen said with a teasing grin.

"Come on guys. Give me a break. I brought you food for Pete's sake."

"I don't see any Pete around. Do you G?" Sam asked continuing to rile up Deeks.

Despite all the teasing and pulling his leg Deeks was enjoying it. It was just like old times. Something Deeks wanted back.

"Yeah yeah. Okay. Laugh it up guys."

"You're too easy Deeks." Sam said with a laugh. There were common smiles all around.

"Why don't you ever pick on Kensi?" Deeks complained.

"Uh oh. He's pouting. G I think he's pouting."

"I'm not pouting." Deeks defended.

"He's definetely pouting." G agreed.

"What?! Guys I'm not pouting!" Deeks cried.

"Watch. Next he's going to try and call Hetty, try and get mommy to save him." Sam continued egging everyone on.

"Seriously guys, I wasn't pouting!"

"Now he's angry Sam. Watch out. We don't want him to Hulk up." Callen teased.

"Really? We're going there now?" Deeks asked incredulously.

"Alright guys, cut him some slack. Deeks has no way to defend himself."

Kensi intervened with a grin on her face. Deeks had suffered enough. Plus he had come to see her. Even if he hadn't said it directly, he had still said it. She knew him well enough to know that. The subtle tone and looks were her tip offs.

"You're lucky Kensi stepped in." Callen said disappointed that his fun had been taken away.

"Come on G, we need to go check with Eric and see if he and Nell have got any leads." Sam suggested knowing Deeks had come for some face time with Kensi and not them.

"Thanks for the food Deeks." Callen said patting Deeks on the back.

"Yeah man. It was good to see you. And thank you again for what you did." Sam nodded showing Deeks he truly did respect him.

Deeks waited until they were gone before moving closer to Kensi.

"So, why are you here really?" Kensi asked already knowing the answer.

"I wanted to see you. I tried keeping myself busy but I ran out of things to do and I knew being by you would help." Deeks spoke with a heavy atmosphere about him. "Kensi, this PTSD is kicking my ass. You're the only thing that has helped."

"I would kiss you right now if we weren't being watched on camera by everyone in Ops." Kensi said looking up to the camera.

"How do you know they're watching us?" Deeks asked curiously.

"Because I know, Deeks. Woman's intuition." Kensi said as if it was obvious. He shook his head and grinned holding back his comment.

"Are there any rooms without a camera?" Deeks inquired.

"Locker rooms, bathrooms, and incinerator."

"None are really ideal." Deeks hesitantly said scratching at his growing beard.

"Do you want to be alone or not?" Kensi asked.

"Fine. Incinerator. Less awkward should we get caught." He relented.

They got up and made their way into the camera less room.

As soon as the door was shut, his lips were on hers. She pulled away almost instantly.

"Deeks!" She hissed in a whispered tone. "We're at work." She reprimanded.

"Kensi, I've been going crazy. Just indulge me for a minute, please. Then I'll leave."

She gave in and allowed him to kiss her. Just when she thought he was going to pull away he deepened the kiss and she got sucked in. He was simply intoxicating. Everything about him lured her in. It was when the need for air was greater than their need that they both pulled away nearly panting.

"God that's dangerous. Now I have to watch out when you kiss me. It's intoxicating." Kensi spoke breathlessly.

"I can't help it. You draw me in and make me crazy." He defended still trying to provide his lungs with oxygen.

"Never again. Understood? We can't ever do that again here." Kensi said setting up the boundary she knew they would need as their relationship progressed even more.

Deeks nodded not putting up a fight.

"Oh what the hell, one for the road." She reasoned and attacked his lips wanting more of that taste that drove her to the brink of insanity.

Deeks happily complied with her request and never wanted to separate from her.

"Alright. I have to get back to work. And you... just need to leave before I attack you in front of Sam and Callen."

Deeks grinned an nodded. "Alright Sunshine. Try and come over early today."

"Deeks, you're going to have to face those nightmares." She said softly knowing that running away wasn't going to do anything but prolong the inevitable.

"But I don't want to without you there to face them with me. " He said with a look that Kensi read as desperation.

"I'll be over as soon a I can. I promise." Kensi said placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

She left the incinerator room first and Deeks followed a minute later and went out to where his car was parked without running into anyone.

As he got in the car he sat in the driver seat for a minute and let out a sigh. Already he could feel a dark presence without her and he hated it.

**please review guys! I'd love to see one in the morning. **


	5. Undeniable, Undefinable, Love

**So I know it's technically now Sunday, but consider this Saturday's chapter. Thanks for everything guys. And thanks to my 100th follower. It's still surreal and unbelievable that I have a 100 people following my writing. So I hope this chapter is worthy of reviews. I personally love the ending and how I wrote it. **

**Chapter 5: Undeniable, Undefinable, Love**

"Wow Deeks, you got this place cleaned up pretty nice." Kensi said with a nod of her head clearly impressed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting any company. I'm glad you stayed despite the mess."

"I didn't care. I came to see you, not your apartment." Kensi shrugged taking off her jacket and hanging it up in the closet.

Deeks gave her a genuine smile and kissed her with such a happiness Kensi had never felt before. She smiled brightly happy to finally have found someone to make her feel just a bit crazy while soaring higher than the clouds.

"What's that delicious smell?" Kensi inquired curiously as her stomach growled.

"Oh, that's me, sorry." Deeks answered with a grin. Kensi laughed in amusement and made her way into the kitchen.

"Ooh, I love me a good homemade Mac n' Cheese."

"Sorry I can't do anything fancier." Deeks blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Mac n' Cheese is perfect Deeks. I'm not dating you for your culinary skills." She said with a grin.

"So what are you dating me for?" He asked playfully getting closer to her.

"Your body." She joked.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm and rocking beach body." He joked with a grin.

Kensi laughed and kissed him tenderly. "I think the sun is getting to your head. It's making you say very delusional things."

"Haha. Very funny."

"I know I am." She said with a smile.

"So do you have to go in to work tomorrow?" Deeks asked praying she would answer no.

"Yes. Today is only Thursday, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tomorrow. Maybe see a movie after."

"Are you asking me out on our first date Marty?" Kensi asked as butterflies rattled her stomach.

"I am. And I want you to say yes." He spoke confidently.

"Well how could I say no to an offer like that? As long as I get to pick the restaurant. " she offered.

"Whatever you want Princess." He surrendered.

"Perfect. There's this burger joint, not commercial you know, quaint, small, good quality. That's where I want to go. It's pretty inexpensive for such delicious food." Deeks couldn't help but grin and laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused.

"Most girls I take on dates want this really romantic place then order a salad. But you...you're just so different."

"Is different...bad?" She asked nervously?

Sensing that he'd put her at unease by the shift in stance he quickly reassured her. "What? No, no! Absolutely not. I love it! I love how you're so different, you're perfect just the way you are."

Kensi smiled at him and kissed him in thanks.

"You're pretty special too." She admitted.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah."she affirmed. "You put up this front to scare people away. You show them this goofy guy with a million walls and defense mechanisms; but underneath it all you're just this giant...teddy bear."

"You're the only one that's been able to see that Kens."

"Because I'm special." She said with a smile.

"That you are. Very, very special." Deeks affirmed looking at her lovingly. He bent down and kissed her sweetly. The kiss picked up pace and began to change in mood. It was no longer an innocent kiss as hands began roaming and tongues met. It was just as his shirt was about to come off that the oven beeped alerting them of its finality.

They practically jumped away from the other surprised that things had gotten so heated so quick. Deeks cleared his throat and grabbed the oven mitts to take out the food while Kensi tried to recompose herself somewhat embarrassed she had practically jumped him.

Deeks cut them each a heaping portion of the Mac n' Cheese and poured a glass of red wine to accompany the meal.

They sat at the table occasionally looking up and meeting the other's glances then blushing and looking back down.

Kensi didn't quite understand why she kept blushing so furiously every time she met his gaze. She chalked it up to the fact they'd been dating less than a day and had already been on the road to the bedroom.

But those eyes ruined her resolve and his lips weakened her will and she wanted to give in to him completely and feel the bliss that would surely come. So it came as no surprise to her when she suddenly grabbed him and kissed him with everything she had after dinner had been eaten and put away. He responded exactly how she wanted, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her flush to him as he deepened the kiss trying to taste more. She knew she was in deep when she didn't care that he took her to the bedroom and took her repeatedly. She loved every minute of it and longed for more. She wondered why she'd put it off for so long and welcomed the flood of emotions, even the ones that would have indicated she loved him whole heartedly; because nothing could compare with how it felt to be in his arms making love without a care in the world.

They fell asleep entangled in the other feeling happier than they'd ever been before. Every emotion and feeling paled in comparison to what they felt now. It was undefinable, undeniable. and so comfortable and unique that they embraced it with open arms knowing they'd never feel the same way about anyone else. They were enslaved to the other; bound by a love so strong they had trouble identifying it, let alone putting a title to it.

And as they slept content, not a single nightmare bothered their sleep.

XxxxLoveStoryxxxX

**so is this chapter worthy of a review from you? One thing you should know about me is that I don't write...graphic scenes. I gave up that part of me up years ago. So sorry to those if you eho were hoping I might write a scene like that. **


	6. First Date Part 1

**Hey guys thank so much, all of you. So I have the next chapter and we're about to hit one hundred reviews, that's simply wow. Thank you. **

**Chapter 6: First Date**

Kensi hoped she wasn't glowing outwardly like she felt inwardly. Her first time with Deeks had been so much more than she'd imagined and so...rich. It was meaningful and sweet. And so had been the morning round before leaving to get ready for work. She had to admit there was something deep and meaningful between them that she'd never felt with anyone else but she wasn't ready to go so far as to classify it as love and she suspected Deeks was the same way. They didn't want to rush into anything and last night had not felt rushed to them despite what others would say was rushed. Then again, others weren't in their same position. They didn't put their life on the line every day trusting that their partner would be there as backup. Kensi took a deep breath trying to push away all emotions and thoughts of Deeks for just five minutes so Sam and Callen wouldn't see anything different.

It had worked. They didn't question her, just said good morning and went back to picking on each other about each of their weird hygiene quirks. Kensi fell into her normal routine and allowed the briefest of smiles as Deeks' full figure filled her thoughts. She could make it through the day until their date without craving him. Never had she been so wrong.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

Deeks was on cloud nine until twenty minutes after she was gone and then he felt like a junkie going through withdrawals. He craved her now. He was in so deep that now he couldn't bear to be apart from her and he hated the feeling that he had become so dependent on someone. But Kensi wasn't someone; she was the one. He shut off that line of thought immediately. He couldn't afford to think that way. If he did he'd start going off the deep end and he couldn't afford to be that way on the job. But just because he told his heart, didn't mean his body would comply and so he was still in the same rut. He wanted her so bad. She was like no other he'd ever been with and he relished in the fact that he was so lucky to have been partnered with her in the first place. But then he got to thinking about how he could just as easily have his partnership severed with Kensi since he was only an LAPD detective. He swallowed in fear as that brief scenario ran through his mind. He needed to be cleared for duty immediately. Deeks fished his phone out from his pocket and dialed Hetty.

"Yeah, it's Deeks. When can I come in to get cleared, and also, I think I'm ready for you to send that paperwork in."

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for Kensi. She kept a calm demeanor but she was practically screaming on the inside. The clocked ticked by slowly, taunting and mocking her as she willed it to say five so she could bolt.

Both Sam and Callen knew she had another first date but they knew her well enough to not ask the guy's name as it would change next week. She had given them a small fish that kept them content without divulging into details. So when the clock struck five and Hetty's clock chimed Kensi hurriedly said goodbye and bolted from her desk.

Sam and Callen laughed. Kensi hadn't looked forward to a first day in a while, but they never progressed further than that and Callen suspected it might not ever.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

Deeks couldn't stop shaking he was so nervous as he pulled up to Kensi's apartment. He took several breaths before shutting off the car and stepping out. He briefly smoothed out his leather sports jacket and looked over the black collared shirt and jeans. He thought he looked pretty badass while simultaneously wearing date night clothing. He suspected Kensi might go with some dress that would drive him mad. He'd already been on the brink of insanity due to the lack of her touch. He knocked on the door twice and after no answer knocked a little bit louder.

"Kensi!" He called loudly. He heard footsteps behind the door and stepped back a little taking one last deep breath.

The door opened and he was left speechless. Clearly they'd both had the same idea as they were both similarly dressed. She wore boots and dark blue denim jeans. She had on a nice shirt with a leather jacket. Her hair was curled and her make up done especially nice. He was blown away. She looked so hot that if he hadn't wanted to go on the date with her so bad he would have called for a rain check and stayed in all night, and morning, and all day the next day because he didn't want to be physically separated from her for more than a minute. He only felt whole when he was with her.

"Wow Kensi...I...wow." Deeks commented speechless.

"Yeah, you too." She said biting her lip.

"Somehow I think we both are thinking the same thing." Deeks said with a laugh.

"That if I really didn't want to go on a date with you we'd be staying in my apartment."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Deeks said with a grin. He removed a hand from behind his back and withdrew a single rose. "I couldn't resist." He said with a smile. As she took the carnation appreciatively and held it up to her nose to smell it, Deeks noticed her lips were the same shade of crimson red as the rose petals.

"Thank you it's beautiful." She spoke gently, appreciating the gesture very much.

"Like you; only the flower pales in comparison. You outshine any star in the sky, Sunshine." He said sweetly. Kensi blushed and kissed him cautiously. They both knew they were trepidating on dangerous waters and proceeded cautiously making sure not to do any unnecessary touching. Deeks offered her his arm and walked her out to his car.

"I have a little surprise in there for you." Deeks said excitedly. He knew her reaction would be priceless. When they were buckled and ready to go, Deeks dug around in his glove box until he found a bag and pulled it out. Kensi gasped.

"You're amazing!" She cried as she looked longingly to the beautifully wrapped chocolate truffles. "Lindor truffles and a rose? I'd say someone knows the way to my heart."

"By memory. Your heart is the only one I want to know inside and out." He spoke with such warmth Kensi was not used to. She smiled and elected to give his hand a tender squeeze rather than kiss him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She affirmed with a nod.

"Food or Movies first?" He offered

"Movie!" Kensi answered excitedly. She wondered where this new aspect of dating would take them and hoped it would be even better than all her previous first dates. Deeks had no doubt that it would be, just because of how he felt about her and because she reciprocated his feelings exactly. Adrenaline rushed through him as they drove to the movies together for the first time on their first date as a couple.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**I have every intention of covering all of their first date but I've been awake for nearly forty eight hours and I'm just a bit exhausted. So I promise I'll have that part of it done tomorrow. Thanks all for the reviews, keep em' coming they're much appreciated and I shall get around to replying again shortly. **


	7. First Date Part 2

**So sorry for the delay. After three dats of little to no sleep my body crashed as I was writing this for you all last night. It is slightly longer so I hope that makes up for the delay, and I'm very excited to see what is going to be happening tonight!**

**Chapter 7: First Date Part 2**

"That movie was pretty good. "

"Could have had a better ending for sure." Deeks commented as they walked out hand in hand from watching The Family.

"Definetely. I mean all they did was just drive off to yet another new place." Kensi critiqued.

"But I did love all the action. It was a pretty funny movie in itself. "

"Haha especially when he asks them how their first day was." Kensi said laughing all over again. Deeks joined in her laughter and walked out with her in the cool LA autumn breeze.

"Are you ready to eat now Fern?"

"Yes! You're going to love this place Marty, I promise!" Kensi proclaimed excitedly as she took the keys from his hand.

"My turn to be DJ." He claimed turning on the radio and adjusting it to the station of his liking. He was surfing through them when a familiar tune caught his ear." Oh! I love this song!" He cried turning it up excessively loud as Kensi pulled out onto the road. "Listen baby!" He sang loudly. Kensi grinned, she knew the song all too well. "Ain't no mountain high ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby!"

Kensi joined in as the voice shifted with a huge smile on her face. "If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far."

"Don't worry baby!"

"Just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry." She sang practically in tune. Deeks knew he was no singer but he loved the song. It was fun and old fashioned and just one of those songs that always brightened his mood.

"Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you baby." They belted out together without a care as they just had fun singing a song they both liked.

"Remember the daaay I set you free. I told you, you could always count on me girl. From that day on I made a vow I'll be there when you want me someway somehow." Deeks began to get more in the song as he pretended to be a holding a mic pointing to Kensi and making weird gestures as he continued to sing his parts. He was enjoying singing with her so much. She had the brightest genuine smile on her face.

"Cause baby there aint no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you babe." They harmonized, with Kensi beating on the steering wheel and practically bouncing in her seat as Deeks sang with all his heart.

"Oh no darling."

"Oh no wind. No rain!" Kensi sang. "Oh winter's cold. Can't stop me baby."

"No no baby!" Deeks yelled.

"Cuz you are my goal!" She sang trying not to laugh.

"If you're ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double, just send for me oh babe!" Deeks sang to Kensi.

"My love is alive, way down in my heart although we are miles apart."

"If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can." He closed his eyes as he sang loudly.

"Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you babe! Don't you know that

There ain't no mountain high enough,

ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough!" They continued to sing until the song ended, having bundles of fun. For the remainder of the drive they both continued singing songs on the radio they were familiar with and couldn't help but laugh a few times at some of the things they tried to sing.

When Kensi pulled up to Mai Burgers there were only a few people inside the small shack, so parking was easy. She led Deeks inside practically pulling him along she was so excited.

"Slow down Kens, the food will still be there in two minutes." Deeks joked.

"Come on slow poke, I want you to meet the people inside working. "

"Oh." He simply replied, allowing himself to continue to get dragged along. Nothing got between Kensi and her food, that was for sure.

As they walked in, Deeks had to admit it was a cute set up. Very welcoming.

"Hey Nick." Kensi greeted cheerfully.

"Oh hey Kensi, who's this?" The host asked curiously. He looked to be a college kid there to make some money for books.

"My boyfriend, Marty." She said with a smile. Nick held out his hand and Deeks shook it.

"Nice to meet you Marty."

"You too." Deeks replied a little hesitant about the kid.

"Come on , I'll take you to your usual spot Kensi." Nick said gesturing with his hands for them to follow him.

Kensi and Deeks followed and the kid gave them one menu, knowing Kensi didn't need one.

"Alright, someone will be over in a second to serve you." Nick said before going back over to the door where another elderly couple were waiting.

"I take it you already know what you want?" Deeks said in the form of a question.

"Yup." Kensi said with a smile as she watched Deeks look over the menu.

"Just how often do you come here?" He inquired.

"At least once a week. Sometimes more." Kensi answered casually.

"And you're not sick of eating burgers?" He asked incredulously.

"You'll understand as soon as you eat one." She said with a knowing smile.

Deeks shook his head with a small grin of amusement on his face and went back to surveying the menu. A minute later a woman who looked to be about their age came up to them with a pen and pad in hand.

"Welcome to Mai Bur-oh hey Kensi! I was wondering when you'd be coming around." The whole woman's demeanor changed as she saw the face of someone she knew and not a potentially mean customer. Deeks was amused that the staff knew her so well. "Oh and is this your partner?" She asked curiously.

"Actually Kim, he's my boyfriend now as well. It's our first date." Kensi said with a twinkle in her eye.

"And you decided to take him here? Obviously he's special." Kim said giving him a wink. Deeks grinned and waited to see Kensi's response.

"He is, very." Kensi replied giving Deeks a genuine smile.

Kim held out her hand to Deeks. "Hi, I'm Kimmy, but everyone here just calls me Kim."

"Nice to meet you Kim. I'm Marty." He replied shaking her hand firmly with a kind smile.

"So what can I get you to drink or are you ready to order?"

"Well I'm ready to order, he's still trying to figure out what to get." Kensi teased.

"Am I to write down your usual?" Kim asked before writing it down.

"Yes siree bob." Kensi replied excitedly in anticipation for the heavenly food she knew was bound to arrive.

Deeks smirked and Kim laughed. "And what about you Marty?"

"Um I think I'll get your Strawberry Paradise Daquiri with a strawberry milkshake and water." Deeks replied looking over the list.

"Thirsty much?" Kensi snickered.

"Only for you." Deeks replied with a grin. Kensi's cheeks flamed and she faked a cough. Deeks knew he'd finally flabbergasted his partner.

Kim smiled at their antics and wrote down everything before saying, "Alright I'll have those out for you in a flash.", and walked away.

"Seriously?" Kensi hissed.

Deeks only smiled bigger. "Did I say something wrong Princess?" He asked faking innocence.

"Don't do that again, especially not at work." Kensi glared.

"I'm not that brave." Deeks said with a laugh. "I don't have a death wish."

"Good. Because I have forms of punishment that closely resemble torture in the worst ways." She said not realizing the implication of what she said.

Deeks knew she hadn't meant anything by it but still sat up straighter and coughed. "Believe me, I know just how bad it can get." He couldn't say it and meet Kensi's eyes. He didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marty. I didn't mean anything by that, it completely slipped my mind, I was more talking about, never mind. I'm sorry." She said truly sorry and mentally smacking her head against a wall. He tried waving it off as if it were nothing but Kensi saw right through, he was scared. She had brought it up and now he felt as though he was trapped back in that place. Kensi took his hand that lay on the table and gently stroked it with her thumb.

"Hey, look at me." She spoke softly.

Deeks looked up and met her eyes. She knew she'd given him an anxiety attack. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you back there."

"I know you didn't Fern, that's why I'm not saying anything." He replied with a small sad smile.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Later, okay?" She asked.

Deeks laughed under his breath and shook his head in amusement. "Is that for you or for me?"

Kensi returned the small smile. "Doesn't quite matter. I'll make it about you." Deeks smiled and leaned over the table to kiss her softly. He pulled away not long after, not wanting to get sucked in too soon into the black hole that was Kensi.

They gave each other sad smiles. Kensi's, an apologetic smile for hurting him and Deeks', an acknowledgement that he knew she hadn't meant to hurt him.

Their drinks arrived seconds later and Kim was smiling wide. It was contagious and it brightened the atmosphere.

"Alright, the double chocolatey chip milkshake for Kens, and the strawberry drinks and water for you Sir." Kim politely said.

"Thank you." Kensi said with a smile.

Deeks quickly looked over the menu knowing he was going to have to place an order.

"Ready to order?" Kim asked him.

"Yes." He replied quickly re-reading the title.

"I'll have the stuffed mushroom burger with a side of fries and Mac n' cheese." He said with a smile.

"And how would you like it cooked?"

"Medium rare please." Deeks answered.

"Alright they should be out soon." Kim informed and left them.

"Thanks Kim!" Deeks called out.

"So..." Kensi said folding her hands above the table and resting her chin on her hands.

"So..." Deeks replied mimicking her position with a playful smile on his face. "Why don't you tell me more about how you're going to pay me back. " Deeks suggested.

Kensi rolled her eyes and firmly said, "No. I'm not going to do that in public."

Deeks laughed and allowed himself to get lost in her eyes. He wasn't aware of how long he'd been staring, consumed in his thoughts of her beauty until she smacked his arm.

"Huh? What?"

"Where did you go? You looked like you were on a different planet." Kensi said worriedly.

"You could say that. But I much rather prefer the reality right in front of me." Kensi smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. Deeks noticed it was a nervous tick of hers. "You're beautiful Kensi. Not just right now, but everyday." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair unsure of how to respond.

"Thanks." She said softly. Deeks smiled. Obviously she wasn't used to receiving genuine compliments.

"Any day Sunshine." He replied.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute before Deeks heard something that made him burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kensi inquired.

"There was an elderly couple that walked in here a while ago. The man was black and the woman was white. The guy I saw was just eating crackers when he said 'crackers are my weakness' and she replied, 'thanks honey.'" Understanding the humor Kensi began to laugh too.

"That's too funny. I'm gonna text that to Sam and Callen." She said pulling out her phone.

"And say what? That while on a date with me you heard that?" Deeks asked reminding her she couldn't without revealing they were dating

"No. I'll just tell them I'm eating with my date. They know I'm on a date, they just don't know who with." Kensi answered.

"Oh."

"I'll say his name is Martin." Kensi said with a wink and grin. Deeks laughed and shook his head.

After the text was sent their food arrived and Kensi halted Deeks before he could dig in.

"What?" He asked practically whining. He was hungry and wanted to eat his burger.

"Just remember to savor the first bite, don't gorge it."She instructed.

"Okay." Deeks replied looking at her like she was a bit crazy. He did however as he was told and caught himself moaning in delight. Kensi wasn't exaggerating when she had said they were good. He suddenly understood how she could come to a place that sounded like, my burgers, but was actually the name of a person.

"Holy..."

"I told you." She said with a proud smile before digging into her double bacon cheeseburger with fries and mashed potatoes as the sides.

Their meals were finished in under half an hour despite the large portions and size of the burgers. Of course it probably had something to do with the lack of conversation since neither wanted to separate from their slice of food sent from heaven.

After dinner was finished they opted out of desert after Kensi said she had a plan of a different kind of desert. Instantly curious Deeks paid the bill, which was as Kensi had said, very inexpensive considering the good quality.

When they reached her apartment she told him to go in her bedroom and strip down and lie on the bed as she grabbed some things. Deeks' jaw went slack when he saw her walk in wearing the sexiest lingerie holding a can of cool whip and a tub of ice cream without any spoons, and he knew instantly he was going to enjoy this desert far better than one he could have bought at a store.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**I am ready to receive your reviews. you may start writing them immediately. I'm glad you all are enjoying this just as much as I am. I got so distracted by this story that I couldn't believe today was Tuesday already. This story definitely helped to pass the time.**


	8. Saturday Activities

**Hey guys so I've received a couple concerns, 1. This will never turn into an M rated story nor will I ever writeone, and 2. All the mistakes that I'm hearing about from chapter 5 is due to my insomnia. I'm actually a fantastic speller who helps out my friends, but I was so exhausted I didn't even catch the mistakes as I proof read It. Also thank you for the reviews, please do keep em coming. I love the overwhelming response and talking with you guys via PM. I love talking with everyone. **

**Chapter 8: Saturday Activities**

Deeks awoke to an empty bed and wondered where his warmth had disappeared to. He saw a note where Kensi originally lay and picked it up rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes.

If you're reading this, I'm not back yet. I went for a run and should be back soon. Don't panic, I wasn't kidnapped. :) sleep tight Marty. XO

Deeks smiled. He'd never pegged Kensi for the type to write XO at the end of a note. He looked around the room actually taking notice of how it looked and found the clothes he sought out. He took some time walking around and seeing all the things that had changed since his last visit. It was certainly just a bit cleaner. He came upon a table with pictures propped up and did a double take as he walked past. Back pedaling he came to the picture that had originally caught his eye and he grinned. He remembered that. It'd been a fun party. It was Christmas back from last year when he'd dragged her to the Christmas Party she'd been set against. He'd requested Erik to take a picture with his phone then Kensi had relented and asked for one to be taken with her camera as well. Obviously she'd printed out the photo to frame it. It wasn't anything romantic, just the two of them with an arm around the other. He had a genuine smile and she a reluctant one like she was trying not to laugh. He was wearing his Santa hat and her an elf hat.

Deeks couldn't help but continue to gaze at the photo thinking how obvious it was that Kensi had liked him before but he'd been so insecure. He still had that loony grin on his face when Kensi walked in sweaty and just a little bit out of breath.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Kensi asked walking up to him.

"Better the past two nights with you than the last three weeks combined." He answered honestly and gratefully.

"No nightmares?" She asked.

"No nightmares." He affirmed with a smile. Kensi smiled and kissed him.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower, you're welcome to join me." She offered.

Deeks smiled gently, "Nah, I'm good. I'll take one when I get home so I can change into fresh clothes."

"Alright. There's some food in the fridge I think. I haven't been shopping recently."

"I'm sure I can find something." Deeks said confidently with a smile.

"Alright. I'll be out soon."

"Please, you must have forgotten we've lived together before. You take forever in the shower."

"First of all, that was undercover, and that was a bath not a shower."

"Call it whatever you want Princess, you still take forever." He teased with a playful grin.

Kensi smacked his arm playfully and began to walk past him into her room to the adjoining bathroom before he stopped her.

"Wait, Kensi, when did you print this out?" He asked showing her the picture that had captured his interest.

Kensi's cheeks flamed just a bit more than they already were and she replied, "A couple days after the party."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged. "I wanted a picture of us I could show to my mom and she wanted a copy so I just figured I'd print one for myself as well." She answered.

Deeks nodded and watched her walk away to her original destination. He padded over to the fridge and grabbed out bread, mayonnaise, white American cheese, and ham and made a quick sandwich for breakfast. As he reflected on his first date with Kensi, he smiled at how well it had gone. He had enjoyed the burger joint Kensi had found by the pier and desert had been...well itd been amazing and even that was an understatement. He wondered what they could do today and a single thought broke through that made him grin, paintball.

Sure Kensi would probably win, but it'd be fun to try and win; because if he did he'd have something to eternally brag about. Beating Bad-Ass Blye whose Marine Daddy had taught her how to shoot and perfected her aim. But of course he would never back down from a challenge and he knew Kensi was the same way. So as long as he challenged her she'd do it to defend her honor.

When she emerged from her room an hour later dressed, she found Deeks laying on the couch watching one of her recorded episodes of America's Next Top Model.

"Oh, you are still alive. I thought the bathroom had swallowed you." Deeks joked.

"Ha ha you're such a comedian." She replied sticking out her tongue. Deeks laughed at her childish antics.

"I told you that you couldn't be quick."

"Oh please." She retorted quietly. He just laughed again.

"So Kens, how would you like to play some paintball today?"

"I'm not so sure." She said hesitantly more concerned with Deeks and if he was ready for such an activity.

"What? Afraid I'm going to beat you Kensilina?"

Kensi's face hardened. "Hell no. There's no way on Earth you could beat me." She responded confidently and defiantly.

"There's always a way." He replied challengingly.

"Alright, you're on. You're going to regret challenging me Marty Deeks."

He grinned ready for the challenge. Challenges were always more fun and left better memories.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

And Review time! We'll get into paintball tomorrow :)


	9. Elimination

**Chapter 9: Elimination**

**So guys I apologize for the delay. Thursday I wasn't home all day, Friday was just crazy, and Saturday, well...I was watching NCIS:LA from nine am till eleven pm No breaks. It was awesome. Best lazy day ever. And I gained some great material. Got through all of the first season and the first three of season 2. But alas, I come bearing this gift as I watch more LA goodness. **

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

Two teams. They were joined with some other pros in a quick half hour game in an outdoor arena. The object of the game? Elimination. With Mark, Cali, Drew, and Mike on Deeks' team; and Leslie, Nathan, Hannah, and Hunter on Kensi's team, the teams knew this was going to be a fun game.

Adrenaline was pumping through Deeks' veins. He really wanted to best Kensi. As their teams separated and got in place Deeks couldn't help but grin as different scenarios of the game played out in his mind. All of them ended with him as the single victor leading his team to victory.

"Ready!" He heard Mark shout, who had taken point as their team leader.

"Ready!" A woman's voice echoed from across the field. He knew it wasn't Kensi's however.

"Game on!" Mark shouted and they all began to move stealthily. Deeks moved with precision just how Sam and Callen had taught him. He may not have been a pro at paintball but he was a pro in marksmanship. He pretended as though he was going in with the team to take out a high level threat like he'd done many times before. The only difference was he didn't have Kensi watching his back. She was the high level target.

There was a flash of movement in front of Deeks but before he could fire a shot, Cali had already fired. He watched as Nathan moved off the field with his gun raised high, one down.

Twenty minutes into the game and there were still three left on Kensi's team and two on Deeks. Mark and himself were the last ones on the field, moving like a well oiled machine. But Deeks knew what a real partnership was like. So even though they worked well together on the field, Deeks knew his partnership with Kensi was a standard of true partnership that few could achieve. As they moved swiftly on the hunt for Hannah, Hunter, and his real target, Kensi, he had to admit this was the most fun he'd had in a while.

Seven minutes later and all that remained was Kensi, himself, and Mark. Mark however had agreed to letting Deeks go in for the kill. Deeks tried getting into Kensi's head and surprisingly it wasn't difficult for him to anticipate his partner's move. Deeks motioned for Mark to keep moving forward as he went up and hid on top of one of the obstacles.

Time continued to tick and he didn't see Kensi until she jumped out and shot Mark. With a grin on his face Deeks lined up his shot and fired off a round. It hit her right on the back. He watched as she whirled around in surprise and he peaked out from his hiding spot with a grin.

He heard someone call out, "Time!", and climbed down from his perch. He met up with Kensi who just looked at him flabbergasted.

"Don't look so surprised Princess."

"How did you?" She asked speechless. She couldn't believe Deeks had outsmarted her.

"I know you like hiding in crooks on the ground. You'd only come out if you thought you had a good angle to attack from. Once you came out of hiding that gave me the perfect chance to hit." Deeks explained proudly.

Kensi laughed. She thought for sure she had figured out what Deeks would do. She knew he liked going in hard and quick which is why she was sure he'd come up from the middle, apparently Mark had been a decoy.

As they walked off the field Deeks and Mark were congratulated on their victory and good plan.

"Hey Marty, we're going to hit up Friendly's for a victory meal, you in?" Mark asked politely.

"As long as you're paying for the ice cream and my partner here is in." Deeks said nudging Kensi with a look that was practically begging for her to say yes.

"I could eat." She replied.

"Awesome. We'll change and clean up and meet you guys in the lobby." Mark said. "Good practice team." Mark said to everyone else around. The team began to head back together as did Kensi and Deeks with their fingers entwined.

"So, I can't wait to tell Callen and Sam that I beat you at paintball today." Deeks said with a proud smile.

"Please. You just got lucky." Kensi scoffed dismissively, gently body checking Deeks.

"Oh sure. Yeah that's what happened. I didn't totally take you by surprise." Deeks joked with a grin.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

"That was actually pretty fun." Kensi admitted as they walked through Deeks' front door.

"Yeah, up until you practically wolfed down my entire banana split." Deeks accused.

"I was hungry." She said sheepishly shrugging her shoulders.

"Clearly, my chicken tenders and Royal Razz disappeared quickly too."

"It's not my fault you ordered from the kids menu."

"Because it comes in a cool basket!" Deeks defended.

"Well they looked good so naturally I had to try it." Kensi said.

"It already had a smaller portion!" Deeks complained.

"Not my fault you got something that wasn't sharing friendly." Kensi said shrugging her shoulders and plopping down on the couch.

Deeks rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled Kensi to him.

"God I need a nap." He said with a sigh.

"How are you tired?"

"You Kensilina, completely exhausted me last night. I'm still trying to catch up on lost sleep, not that I mind losing the sleep for recreational activities." He said with a grin.

Kensi laughed and shook her head. "Thank you. What do you want to watch?"

"How about tomorrow we have our own Avengers marathon." Deeks suggested interested.

"Sounds fun." Kensi said with a smile.

"I have all of them on Blu-Ray, DVD, and digital copy."

"Oh Lucky! I only have them in DVD!" Kensi said jealous of him.

"Well then we'll watch them in Blu-Ray on my PS3."

"Which ones?" Kensi asked.

"Iron Man, The Increible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America, and then of course, The Avengers. We can watch Iron Man 3 right now if you'd like."

"Absolutely! I saw it three times in theaters." Kensi said excitedly.

"Three?!" Deeks asked incredulously.

"Well yeah." Kensi said as if it were normal.

Deeks laughed. "You are so awesome." He said with a grin.

Kensi smiled. "Well I could have told you that."

"I only saw it once."

"What?! Once just wasn't enough. Do you remember when I was really sick on may second?"

"Yeah, you called in sick with a cold." Deeks said not seeing how it was relevant.

"Yeeaahhh. I wasn't sick." Kensi said.

"What then why wouldn't you come in to work?" Deeks asked confused.

"There was a marathon for Iron Man 3 that started at noon and I really really wanted to go. I had bought the tickets a month in advance." She said with a small smile of apology.

Deeks' jaw just hung open in shock. "How...why didn't you invite me?" He asked more disappointed than anything.

"I don't know. Probably because you said you had a date." Kensi defended.

"I said that to make you jealous!" He said incredulously. "I can't believe you didn't invite me to that."

"Wait what?" Kensi asked. "You faked having a date to make me jealous?"

"Yeah. I did that alot." Deeks said as if it were perfectly normal.

"Wow. All this time. How long have you liked me for Deeks?" She asked.

"Ever since I met that fiesty chick, Tracy." He said with a smile.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? That was four years ago Deeks!" Kensi cried.

"Because you kept making it clear that you weren't ever interested." Deeks stated.

Kensi got up in frustration. "I can't believe this!"

"Kensi calm down." Deeks said confused on why she was getting so upset.

He watched as she angrily paced back and forth in front of the couch.

"All this time! All this time! I thought you were just flirting with me like you do with everyone. I always told myself, don't think that way Kensi, he'll never like you like that. He's a player. He could never be interested in you the way you want. God, all the lies, the charade, the games. They were all just a front, this whole time! God I'm so angry with myself. Why didn't you ever make a move?" Kensi accused practically in tears.

"Hey, hey, calm down Kensi. Sit down, come here." He pulled her down to him still confused on her sudden breakdown.

"Why? Why did we do this so long? For so long I've felt so conflicted only to find out this whole time you've felt the same way. So why did you go on dates with other people?"

"Same reason as you. I thought I could never have you, I tried finding second best. I knew there would always be something wrong with the girl because they weren't you but I just, I thought you genuinely weren't interested Kensi." Deeks said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Kensi replied. Gathering her breath. "I didn't mean to go off on you."

"It's fine. It sounds like we both had the same self questioning and frustration going on. Hard to believe that we could have been this happy if we'd only just taken a step forward sooner." Deeks said amazed at the irony of life.

"Yeah. But I'm really glad we're here together now. I've never been happier." Kensi said with a smile kissing his scruffy cheek.

"Not even with Jack?" Deeks braved to ask. He felt Kensi stiffen.

"Deeks, please don't go there." Kensi said with her eyes shut. He swallowed. It was the first time she'd called him Deeks all weekend.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, what?" Deeks asked confused.

"Yes, I'm happier with you. With Jack I was happy too, but I just, being with you the past couple days... I don't know. It's a different kind of happy that I never quite felt with Jack." Deeks smiled. He knew why but suspected Kensi wasn't ready to hear it let alone admit it to herself.

"Me too." He said squeezing her shoulder tenderly. She turned to him and he placed a smoldering kiss on her lips filled with pre-mature words of adornment and love.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**So this took a turn I wasn't expecting. I hope you all don't mind. I'm a little iffy on if I stuck to the characters while at the same time peeling another layer. Let me know your thoughts, review please!**


	10. Agent

**Hey guys! I'm back! Whoo! I hope you like this next chapter. **

**Chapter 10: Agent**

Monday came all too quickly for both Kensi and Deeks. They'd had a nice weekend and concluded it with their own Avengers marathon. Deeks of course was a little nervous to go back to work. He didn't want to crack up and have an anxiety attack. Kensi seemed to be more nervous than he was about his returning to work. Whether it was because of their new status or his slowly dwindling nightmares he wasn't sure.

They rode in to work separately but luckily they had not spent the night separately. Deeks was afraid the moment she stopped sleeping beside him was when he'd be plagued with the horrible nightmares again.

As he walked in to OSP he stopped momentarily and allowed all the hustle and bustle surrounding him to be absorbed. It seemed as though while he had slowed down and taken time to heal, the world he was now immersed in again, hadn't even taken a breath to slow down. Before he could make his way to the bull pen he was met by Nate and Hetty.

"Mr. Deeks. I do hope you're prepared today." Hetty said with her hands held behind her back.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Deeks replied with a shrug.

"Good. You'll start by talking to Nate and then you'll finish everything else with me."

"Sounds fun." Deeks said a little nervous. He was sure Hetty could smell his anxiety. The woman could detect anything off or unusual. He just prayed his and Kensi's relationship would slip through the cracks and under her radar for a least a little bit until they could come out on their own terms.

"Great, let's get started." Nate said ushering Deeks to follow him.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

Kensi kept bouncing her leg in irritation and anticipation.

"Something wrong Kens?" Sam asked.

"Got another hot date tonight?" Callen teased.

"Deeks should be here by now." She said ignoring their inquisitions.

"Mr. Deeks is just finishing up some last minute paperwork he neglected to turn in." Hetty said suddenly entering the bullpen. Kensi jumped slighty. Hetty had come out of nowhere. She was too lost in her thoughts that she'd somewhat jumped. Of course that was only because she was thinking thoughts about Deeks she would never voice aloud and thought that somehow the small woman could read her thoughts.

Kensi rolled her eyes. Of course he hadn't done his work. "Typical Deeks." Callen replied.

"I believe you all have some paperwork to finish from your previous case."

"I turned in my report on Friday." Sam replied.

"That may be so Mr. Hanna but your colleagues have yet to begin theirs." Hetty replied giving a look to Kensi and Callen who both just looked away. "I want those reports on my desk before lunch." Hetty announced before walking away. The team really had no idea just what was happening.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

"Hey! There's our LAPD detective!" Sam said excitedly as Deeks walked into the bullpen at half past ten.

"Actually it's Agent now." Deeks announced proudly. He lifted up his shirt and showed everyone the holstered SIG and NCIS badge.

"Welcome to the family!" Callen announced proudly getting up and clapping Deeks on the back.

Sam did the same and clapped him on the back after embracing him in a hug.

"When did this happen?" Kensi asked a little surprised that he hadn't mentioned it the entire weekend.

"What? Don't tell me you're disappointed Fern. Don't worry, I didn't beat you in the firing range part of the test, unlike Saturday when I beat you at paintball." He said with a grin.

Kensi punched him playfully. "Pfft. Please. That was just beginners luck." Kensi corrected.

"You beat Kensi at paintball?" Callen asked incredulously.

"Don't tell me you got distracted by those golden locks. " Sam teased.

"Ha. Please. I didn't anticipate him coming at me from above." Sam and Callen both looked at Kensi weird and Deeks just played it how he normally would.

"Wow. You guys are bad. I didn't mean it like that!" Kensi defended.

Sam and Callen just laughed. "But you wanted me to." Deeks joked with an all too familiar grin.

Kensi just punched Deeks hard in the chest in reply.

"He never learns." Callen said with a smirk as he shook his head and walked back to his desk.

"Saddle up everyone, we've got a body." Eric said from above by the stairs.

"Looks like you get a case on your first day probie." Sam said bumping into Deeks.

"Really guys." Deeks said annoyed. "I've already been here for three years. Do I really have to be hazed again?"

"You're an agent now, probie. Get used to it." Callen said with a grin as he passed Deeks.

Kensi held Deeks back before he could begin to walk towards ops.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kensi asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." Deeks said with a genuine smile.

Kensi smiled back at him. "Come on...probie." Kensi teased with a laugh.

Deeks threw back his head and groaned. "Uuuuggghhhh."

Kensi laughed again and ran up the stairs. Deeks had to allow a small smile on his face however. The team had welcomed him back with open arms and now that he was an agent, there was no way he could be separated from Kensi.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**So guys leave a review. Give me some love. **


	11. Bet

**Okay so, couple things. That monkey noise Deeks made was so adorable my siste had to rewind to watch it again. He's just too cute. Then we noticed his haircut and were like, whhaaaaaatttt? When? Why? So I got this idea to explain why. I hope you enjoy. It is shorter. But I loved my brief Densi moment. Honestly I think there should have been more, but if it was up to me it'd be Densi each episode and oh hey, the rest of the gang is there too, woulda look at that. Yeah. That's just me probably.**

Chapter 11: Bet

"Hey G, check it out. Looks like Shaggy got a hair cut. " Sam chided as Deeks walked into the gym room Tuesday morning.

"Hey. Now he's not as mangy as his mutt." Callen joked.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. I'm not exactly enjoying the new look." Deeks said dourly.

The guys looked to Kensi who just had a funny grin on her face. "He made a bet and lost." Kensi said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What was the bet?" Callen inquired.

"Poker." Kensi simply said.

Sam shook his head. "Don't you know any better?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"I do now." Deeks muttered.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

"Really? You think you can beat me at poker?" Kensi asked in disbelief.

"I beat you at paintball didn't I?" Deeks asked smugly holding his cards to his chest.

"Alright fine, but if I beat you, you get your hair cut tonight, any style I like." Kensi replied smoothly.

Deeks grinned. "Alright, and if I win, then you have to admit to the guys that I beat you fair and square at paintball, and for a week you have to go around calling me Master and Lord of the Universe." Deeks said giving her his terms, absolutely confident he'd win. He saw no way he could lose. He had the best cards.

"Let's go, show em." Kensi commanded.

"BAM! Four of a kind!" Deeks said excitedly slapping his cards on the table.

Kensi let him have his moment and pretended to look worried before quietly laying down her cards. She watched the color flush out of his face.

"Royal flush. What?! In your face! Lets go Marty. You're getting a hair cut tonight." Kensi said proudly.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**I hope in this case, less is more. Maybe? Alright, well. Review please! I want more Densi next week. Like alot**.


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey Guys, I'm really sorry for the delay and I'm sorry to say you won't be seeing from me again this week too. This is going to be one of the busiest weeks of school. Homecoming is this week and I'm in charge of getting everything ready for the parade and the dance. So unfortunately I won't be leaving school until about six pm each night and then a bunch of my fellow seniors will be coming over at six-thirty pm each day to decorate our class float for the parade. Then there's hw. So unfortunately that leaves me no time for my writing what so ever. I apologize in advance for my extended absence. But this has been the case for the past week as well. I've just been busy and stressed with Student Government since I'm the Vice President over the entire government, not just my senior class. I'm in charge of all the classes. So this turned out longer than I thought. I'm sorry guys. I really do want to give you more but I'm way to exhausted by the end of the day. Friday I won't even leave school until midnight because of the parade and varsity football game. Then it's decorating at seven am the following morning for the dance I most certainly will not be attending. It gets way too dirty and I'd much rather say goodbye to my best friend before he leaves for boot camp than waste my time at a dance that most people get kicked out of. Yup, anyways, so that's what's going on. Thanks for reading my ramble. I promise I'll do my best to write any spare minute I have. Thanks so much for your support guys! Love you bunches!

Lilly


	13. That Time

**Hey! Look who's back! Yeah! so i hope you like it and thank you all so much for your patience and understanding. My schedule is slowly returning to normal. **

** Chapter 12: That Time**

It'd been two weeks so far since Deeks had become an agent and how long Kensi and Deeks had secretly been dating. They knew Hetty suspected something was going on but so far they hadn't slipped up for the guys to suspect something as well. They did however find a way to bend some rules. There were always the fleeting glances, winks. The subtle brushes of skin, accidentally bumping into each other.

For a long time Kensi hadn't looked forward to getting off work because it meant she would just be lonely at home on her couch watching Top Model and drinking beer. But now, that had all changed. She loved leaving and meeting up with Deeks for dates and just being together. Sure there were some difficulties compartmentalizing feelings on the job, and sometimes they would have occasional spats like any couple did, but no one saw that as abnormal. Kensi and Deeks were always getting under the other's skin. No one however, ever saw when they made up and all was forgiven. Sometimes it was through a gift and other times it consisted of not leaving the bedroom for a few hours. Today was one of those days when they fought at work and made up later.

"I asked for a triple shot, extra whip, chocolate mocha frappuccino , not a cappuccino , Deeks!" Kensi said annoyed that her drink was hot and not cold.

"Come on! Can't you just say thank you? I tried doing something nice!" Deeks cried in frustration. He'd waited in line for twenty minutes just to get her the drink. And now all he'd received for his trouble was more grief.

"Then do it right." She cried.

"And there it is! I can't ever do anything right. Everything I do is wrong. I breathe wrong and I get yelled at. I holster my gun wrong and I get snapped at. I can't ever win with you Kensi!" Deeks said annoyed and angry and walked off brushing past Sam and Callen.

"Whoa, what's gotten into him?" Callen asked throwing his bag down and sitting beside Kensi. Kensi sighed. She hadn't meant to snap at Deeks. She really was grateful that he'd gotten it for her. It was just that she was having really bad cramps and nothing was helping. She'd been frustrated and in pain and Deeks was just the first one to talk to her so that little thing had set her off. She wanted to go and follow him and apologize but knew she'd want to kiss him and so she restrained herself and remained seated.

"I accidentally snapped at him after he did something nice for me. I didn't mean to either." Kensi explained feeling guilty and remorseful.

Sam and Callen knew what was going on. Kensi didn't often get that way and they'd become accustomed to storing some pills in their desks for her.

"Midol not working?" Sam inquired.

Kensi clenched her jaw as pain erupted in her midsection and nodded as she held her stomach. Sam opened up his bottom desk drawer and tossed a bottle to Kensi that rattled in flight.

"Naproxen?" Kensi questioned reading the label that had Sam's name on it.

"Yup. Great pain reliever. Doesn't make you drowsy, no side effects that affect your ability to work." Sam explained as Kensi looked it over.

"Thanks." She swallowed two with the assistance of her water bottle and tossed the pill bottle back to Sam.

Callen withdrew something from a drawer he normally kept locked and slid it to Kensi.

"Emergency chocolate?!" She asked excitedly.

"Saw it in the store during a stakeout and stocked up. Figured it'd be a good idea to have it on hand for a time like this." Callen said with a shrug suggesting it was no big deal.

"You guys are the best." Kensi said gratefully, tearing open the chocolate bar and devouring it. Half of it was gone when they heard a whistle and Kensi groaned, pocketing the rest of her wrapped up chocolate.

Kensi met Deeks' eyes as she strolled into Ops and noticed how his jaw became tight and looked away almost immediately. His stance became just a bit stiffer but it was so subtle only Kensi noticed because she was looking for it. A pang of remorse shot through her but she pushed it aside and tried to control her raging emotions.

"Fill us in Eric." Callen said crossing his arms waiting for Eric and Nell to send the images onto the screen.

"A stripper, Rachel Adams, seventeen, and Russian, was found dead this morning a mile outside of Foxxxy. The club where she used to work. She was foaming at the mouth and stumbling around. A local citizen called it in."

"That's a top notch private club. V.I.P's only. They're known for their discretion." Deeks input.

"So why are we being called in?" Sam questioned.

"Because, Mr. Hanna, the owner of the club is known to be an international Human Trafficker. Shyheim Schauzzer. He brings in girls of all ages from everywhere around the world and gives them a new name. He's also known to be affiliated with black market drug sales. The drug that killed the young girl was reported stolen from the military lab in Camp Pendleton two days ago." Hetty explained with a grave tone.

"What drug?" Kensi asked.

Nell and Eric looked at each before Nell answered softly, "An experimental form of hydrogen cyanide. They were trying to see if it could be stabilized into a large concentrated bomb. They have two kilos of it."

Everyone in the room blanched. "As you can see this case is top priority. We need to find out where it's being kept and get it back. I've already been on the phone with DOD and CDC they want this handled discreetly. Word of this getting out would create a panic in the city."

"Looks like it's time to check out the crime scene. Deeks and Kensi, find out everything you can on Rachel Adams or whatever her real name is. Sam and I will hit the crime scene." Callen instructed authoritatively. They all split up and partnered off.

As Deeks left, Kensi grabbed his arm and spun him around with a sadness in her eyes. She could see she'd hurt him.

"We have work to do Kensi. There's no time to fight." He bit shouldering off her hand and moving past her to his desk.

She followed after him waiting for a time to drag him away and apologize. To give him an explanation if only he'd let her.

Before he was able to sit down she rushed over to him and pulled him away from the bullpen and into a corner where there was a little bit of privacy.

"Deeks, I'm trying to apologize to you." She explained when he tried to speak. "So shut up and let me." She cried. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I really am grateful for what you did. I was just in alot of pain and I didn't want to yell but I couldn't stop myself from doing it. It's...that time...of the month." She explained a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry too. For over reacting." Deeks said calmly taking her hand and rubing it with his thumb.

"Forgive me?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." He said with a soft smile. Kensi smiled and completely ignored the fact they were in Mission and kissed him soundly. Deeks accepted the kiss knowing that it spoke volumes that her words didn't. Especially the fact she was doing it at work.

"Kensi." He whispered. "We're still at work."

"I know." She whispered back with a smile before kissing him again.

Deeks smiled. "I take it we can tell everyone now?" He asked happily.

"You mean confirm Hetty's suspicions." Kensi corrected.

"Exactly." He said with a laugh. "But just for future reference. Just...warn me, you know, whenever...this...shows up again. And you need to tell me how I can avoid hormonal, angry, Kensi."

"Chocolate. Chocolate works very well. And pain killers because I get the worse cramps. Um, what else? Oh cheeseburgers! I consume so many cheeseburgers. They all just taste so delicious. And yeah. That's mainly it."

"So cheeseburgers, chocolate, and pain killers." Deeks repeated. "Got it."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry again. But just know whenever I snap at you this week, it's not because I want to." Kensi informed.

"Can we get back to work now or do you plan on kissing me more?" Deeks asked with a grin.

Kensi laughed and punched his shoulder.

They turned around and walked back over to the Bullpen to get to work on tracking down who Rachel Adams really was.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**This case will be continue because there is one place i want to go with it. So I hope you like it. **


	14. Un-Planned Words

**Hey hey guys. So either everyone is losing interest, people are busy, or some just forget to review which would account for the minimal reviews received. Thanks for reading this. In a sense it's my first real Densi fic. So thanks for all your support so far. :) my hope is that you'll all find entertainment in this. So I hope you like this one as well. **

**Chapter 13: Un-Planned Words**

"No." Deeks protested. "No guys, this is a bad idea." Deeks practically yelled.

"It's our only option Deeks." Callen said not understanding Deeks' vehement protest.

"There has to be another way. We don't have to send Kensi undercover with that...monster." He spat pleading with them to not proceed.

"Deeks..." Kensi spoke softly trying to disarm him.

"No!" Deeks continued to protest, appalled at the situation. He walked out of Ops and ran down to the gym and connecting firing range. He needed to clear his head and blow off some steam. As soon as he had on the glasses and muffs, Deeks rapidly fired off a magazine.

Sam and Callen had returned from the crime scene with nothing. They'd gotten nowhere with eye witnesses and they couldn't touch the club with a ten foot pole. Eric and Nell had had no luck finding the girl with Kaleidoscope or any other facial recognition. All they had to go on was the fake ID found on the body.

So their only lead would be if they were to put someone on the inside. And who had been the first choice to go undercover as a stripper? Kensi. The man running the club killed girls and women that he'd smuggled to replace them with newer trafficked girls. He was known to always be high and abusive and Deeks didn't want Kensi within a ten-mile radius of the club. Deeks of course would be her "pimp" or handler but he was appalled by just the thought of Kensi having to dress like that for anyone but him.

He re-loaded and fired off another few rounds but slower than before. There was something oddly comforting as he fired his gun. He had to refocus all his energy and attention to shooting straight rather than the situation Kensi was being put in.

After the magazine was emptied again, the door opened and a hand fell upon his shoulder. He jumped and pointed his empty gun at his surprise attacker.

"Oh God. Kensi don't do that to me. " he said in relief taking off his protective gear and laying his gun down onto the counter.

"What's wrong Marty?" Kensi asked genuinely concerned.

_'What isn't wrong?!'_ Deeks thought to himself. "Nothing, nothing's wrong." He said stoically.

"Then why did you leave Ops and come here?" She questioned._ 'Talk to_ _me Marty. Let me in.'_ She silently begged with her eyes.

"Because I don't like the idea of you in there with that killer wearing six inches of fabric and nine inch heels!" He said disgusted.

"Deeks, this is our job, it's what we do. I've done this before. So what's going on?" Kensi asked confused.

"I don't care. I don't want you in there. You can get hurt." Deeks protested.

"We can get hurt at any point in the day. This is what we signed up for. It's just another task to do to keep everyone else safe." Kensi said. "So why do you suddenly have a problem with it?"

"Because..." Deeks said trying not to let the words escape his lips.

"Because why?!" Kensi pried.

"Because I love you!" He yelled. Both froze.

"You what?" She whispered.

"God this was not how I planned on telling you." Deeks whispered with his palm pressed to his forehead. Kensi looked like she was trying to decide whether to be happy or scared.

"I yeah...you were supposed to hear that next week when I took you to dinner at the fancy place by the pier." He said with flamed cheeks as he ran a hand through his hair embarrassed and unsure what to do next.

"Say it again." Kensi said emotionlessly. After he was silent Kensi repeated her request again slightly louder and confident. "Marty, say it again."

Deeks tried to read her but couldn't get a handle on her current emotions. He decided he had nothing to lose and so he inhaled a deep breath, met her eyes, removed his hands from his pockets and said sincerely with so much emotion, "I love you, Kensi." After her silence he said, "Please say something."

"I...I... I love you too...Marty." She said unsure at first but slowly gaining more assurance in her words. A smile engulfed his face and he drew her close and placed a smoldering, passionate kiss on her lips.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**awww! First time. But I mean how many things really ever go according to plan or are normal with them? So leave a review. I'm open to suggestions if there's something you guys would like to see in their love story. **


	15. Business Deal

**Hello all. So I wrote the next chapter for you during the class period that I'm a student aide. I love how my teacher lets my have my iPod out then tells another student to put their phone away :p so I hope you like this. So I was happy to hear all the feedback again. It all returned yesterday and today. Yeah, so enjoy. **

**Chapter 14: Business Deal**

There was a clearing of throats behind them that made Kensi and Deeks separate alarmed by the sudden intrusion.

"So this is why you're suddenly defensive?" Callen asked, a tone of disapprovment. .

"I told you that you had a thing for those locks and eyes." Sam teased.

"Way to ruin the moment guys." Deeks complained not willing to let go of Kensi even though they'd been caught.

"When did you plan on telling us that you two were a...thing?" Callen asked trying to find the right words.

"Soon." Kensi answered vaguely.

"How long has this been going on?" Sam inquired trying to get caught up with what was going on.

"Two weeks, give or take a few days." Deeks answered calmly. He wasn't about to let Sam and Callen intimidate him.

"Kensi, a word." Callen said motioning to the gym. "You stay here. We'll be back in to talk to you shortly." He instructed Deeks as Sam followed behind.

Deeks sighed and let go of Kensi. She followed Sam and Callen outside of the door. Deeks decided to return to his shooting and reloaded the magazine.

"Guys, you don't need to do this, really. We're fine." Kensi said.

"That didn't look fine when Deeks suddenly left Ops." Sam commented.

"This is why inter office relationships don't work Kensi. You get too involved and then you get hurt. You're mind becomes clouded with emotion that you slip up on the job." Callen said expressing his reserves.

"Callen, we'll be fine. It's serious, we're not going to have a falling out."

"Everyone thinks that Kensi and more times than not, it doesn't last." Sam cautioned.

"He just said he loves me!" She cried trying to make them see they weren't just another office fling. "And I love him too. We're not like everyone else who has an office romance. Look at Sam. He's happily married and he has kids with Michelle. He had an inter office relationship and they're better for it. That's Deeks and I. We're better now than we were before. You guys didn't even suspect a thing was off for the past two weeks. We know what we're doing. We know we can't let it affect how we work. Thank you for your concern and you're big brother routine, but Marty and I are fine." Kensi explained pleading with the guys to not separate them.

Sam sighed and gave Callen an all too familiar look. "Let it go G."

"Do you promise not to let your relationship interfere with what we do here?" Callen asked before letting the subject drop.

"I promise guys. I love him, he loves me. It's a long love story." She said unknowingly with a smile.

They nodded. "Hetty's waiting for you upstairs by wardrobe." Callen informed.

Kensi nodded and sullenly stole a glance at Deeks one last time before going upstairs. Sam and Callen waited for Deeks to stop firing and re-entered.

"Alright, lets just skip all the BS and get down to it. You're worried I'm going to hurt Kensi and break her heart. Well I'm not, so there. You don't have to try and intimidate me." Deeks said jumping the gun.

Sam and Callen just remained quiet and continued to stare him down.

"Yeah I get it, you don't approve. I don't care. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not going to let her go just because you guys are concerned. I love Kensi and that's all that matters. Nothing you do or say can change how I feel about her." Deeks spoke confidently and defiantly.

Again Callen and Sam remained quiet and stared and Deeks filled the silence once more. "I promise I'll take care of her. I know you guys treat her like a sister and you'll flay me alive or do whatever if I hurt her. You don't have to worry. I'll sooner die than hurt her, I promise."

"We'll hold you to that." Callen said then walked away.

"Hetty needs you up at wardrobe to get ready." Sam informed before leaving with Callen.

Bile rose in Deeks' throat but he swallowed it and took a deep breath before putting the glasses and muffs away and heading back up to the bullpen.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

Callen and Sam were already in the club by the time Deeks and Kensi arrived.

"We're coming in." Deeks alerted as he walked up to the bouncer.

"V.I.P's only buddy."

"I have some business to discuss with your boss." Deeks said calmly and smoothly as he adjusted the gold band Jaeger watch.

"Come back tomorrow. He's busy."

"He'll want to hear what I have to say right now. Tell him I come bearing a gift." Deeks said charmingly, motioning to Kensi who was acting scared behind him.

The bouncer looked behind Deeks and grinned. "Boss, we got a gift for you." He said pressing on the ear wig. "Go on in." The bouncer moved out of the way and Deeks gave him a smile before walking in and grabbing Kensi.

He felt sick to his stomach. He hated his job at the moment. Not even the Armani suit, Gucci shoes, limousine, and platinum card could offer any form of consolation. He couldn't bear to look at Kensi. She wore a large trench coat but underneath was a size too small bikini top and ridiculously short leather skirt with heels that by themselves looked nice but on Kensi looked sexy, with glitter covering her body.

He recognized Shyheim instantly. He was dressed in rich, fancy, clothes with a joint in hand, and a woman on either arm. His crooked smile nearly made Deeks throw up.

"I hear you have a gift for me." He said walking up to Deeks.

"I do. The name's Spike Driggers."

"Shyheim Shauzzer, but I take it you already knew that. Why don't we take this over to my private wing. It'd be rude to discuss business in front of all these guests." He said with that same crooked smile.

Deeks gave a fake charming smile and followed Shyheim pulling Kensi along.

"They're going off with Shyheim G, keep an eye out." Sam informed moving to the bar to get a drink.

"Got it." Callen responded getting eyes on Deeks and Kensi.

Everyone Deeks passed by certainly looked the part of high rollers and corrupted people who came to have fun without big brother watching. He suddenly became sick of humanity and wished to be free of the party scene.

They reached the private room and as they did so Deeks gave Kensi's hand a small squeeze and stole a glance. He had sad, soulful eyes and Kensi just about broke cover to comfort him but simply ignored his look and squeezed his hand. The door closed behind them and Deeks put on his best business façade.

"So, what's your proposition?" Shyheim inquired sitting down on his plushy velvet, purple couch. Shyheim definetely had a flamboyant taste in dećor as well as clothes. Deeks had never seen anyone wear such a light blue suit. It was borderline ridiculous.

Deeks took a seat and commanded Kensi to sit down as well. "Well, I hear we share the same business interests."

"And what would that be?" Shyheim asked taking a puff from his joint.

"The human side of business." Deeks said with a sly smile. "So I thought, we could combine our businesses and expand."

Shyheim laughed. "And why would I do that when I've only met you today?"

"Because I have the kinds of connections that could bring you from well known to renowned and feared." Deeks said with a grin.

"Continue Mr. Spike." Shyheim motioned with a wave of his hand.

"And to show you how much I'd like to be in business with you, I brought you a gift." Deeks waved to Kensi who sat looking scared.

"Say I agree, and I take your gracious gift. What would you gain from all this?"

"A place to stash my property. My old business partner, well he decided to roll on me and he ended up in more than one barrel. He compromised my safe house and now I need a place to keep everyone. That's where you come in." Deeks said sounding like a pro in doing dirty business deals.

Shyheim grinned.

"So do we have a deal?" Deeks asked.

"We have a deal. Now, why don't you show me just what type of gift I'm receiving." Shyheim instructed with that crooked smile.

Deeks spoke in Spanish to Kensi who then got up and walked over to Deeks.

He whispered in her ear when she came close to him. "I'm so sorry. I love you." He kissed her cheek then yelled at her in Spanish. He watched as her entire demeanor changed and she went into her undercover role. He forced himself to watch as she started dancing on Shyheim.

As soon as Shyheim put his hands on Kensi he had to restrain himself from pulling out his gun and shooting the guy dead. They needed to find the gas and that wouldn't happen if Shyheim suddenly died. Swallowing his revulsion at the scene in front of him, he instead sat still biting his tongue until he bit too hard and the taste of blood filled his mouth.

He spoke again in Spanish as he'd had enough and Kensi moved away from Shyheim. "I'll be in touch."

He spoke.

Shyheim got up and protested instantly, "No, no, please, stay. Let us celebrate our new partnership. I'll show you some of the people downstairs."

Deeks hated himself. "I guess a few drinks wouldn't hurt. It is cause to celebrate."

"Exactly. Let's go!" Shyheim took Kensi's arm and pulled her along with him. Deeks followed behind plotting all the different ways he would kill Shyheim as his hand slipped down to Kensi's ass.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**So does anyone else not like this guy? Cuz I'm with Deeks. I want to kill him. Ugh. Creeper. So review, sharer your thoughts. And for those of you to which this applies, Happy Halloween**.


	16. Silent Conversation

**Hey guys, so I suppose you'd like an explanation as to why I went AWOL. Does going on a youth retreat for the weekend count? Oh and Sunday I had a drama team audition which I did very well at. So that's why I was absent this weekend and no wifi where we stayed. And now I'm getting a cold. It sucks! But on the plus side, I do a really good dying Beowulf voice. My teacher and classmates died laughing at my theatrics :p however that only made me cough for the rest of class lol. But yeah, now you're filled in on the latest. I'll let you know if I make the drama team. Enjoy the story guys:)**

Chapter 15: Silent Conversation

Deeks had volunteered to take the first shift watching the club and monitoring Kensi's hidden camera. This was by far the hardest assignment he'd ever been given. Being forced to watch the person he loved get used and abused was by far the worst form of torture he'd received.

"Deeks?" Kensi whispered knowing her camera picked up sound. "Call Eric and tell him to run a trace on this number." As she listed off the numbers he quickly texted them to Eric who had also taken the first shift. "I grabbed Shyheim's phone and he's called this number thirteen times in the past three days alone. I think this guy might be the buyer." She whispered. He wished he could respond to her but they couldn't risk giving her an ear piece. That'd be the first thing they'd find and Deeks wasn't willing to put her in more danger just so he could talk to her.

"All the girls are being kept in the basement. It's a room in the back right corner of the building. There's at least thirty here. I haven't got eyes on any canisters or barrels but when they brought me down here I passed a room that was being guarded by two men. I think that's where it might be being kept. Oh and Deeks, I know you're still here listening because if our roles were reversed I wouldn't want to be further than two minutes away from you either."

For the first time since this assignment had started Deeks truly smiled. "I love you Kensi." He whispered knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I love you Marty." She whispered and he could hear the affection in her voice that helped warm his heart. "As soon as I get eyes on it I'll tell you to move in. I can't try and sneak out of the room. We're being guarded by three burly guys just outside the door. And I'm sorry. Maybe for Christmas we can take leave and get away from all of this."

"That'd be nice." He murmured. Just hearing her voice was keeping him at ease.

"I was thinking...just you, me, a cabin out on an island, a beautiful beach, some nice surf for you, and a great big bed." Despite the situation Kensi found that the more she talked the more comfortable she felt. She could almost hear his response in her head and that alone made her smile.

"I'd never want to leave the bed." Deeks murmured with a smile.

Kensi smirked hearing a similar response in her head to the one he gave. "I'd get restless if we stayed in bed all day. Besides, we'd have to make good use of the beach and that surfboard of yours and lets not forget the shower." She said with a smile. As Kensi looked around the dim lit room she shared with everyone else, she noticed all of them were asleep, or at least pretended to be asleep. She doubted any of them spoke English.

"That vacation is definitely happening." He murmured. His phone vibrated and Deeks took a look at the text from Eric.

**Number is registered to a burn phone. But I've made a list of locations the phone was used for the calls. Most came from a hotel in Malibu. The room rented is under the name Nikita Romanov, he's a former KGB. I texted Sam and Callen the address. They're on their way to bring him in to the boat shed for questioning. **

Deeks sent a silent prayer skyward for them to get to the guy so they could use him to buy the biochemical weapon so they could get Kensi the hell out of dodge. The longer she was in there the shorter amount of time until he completely lost it and the more she was at risk of having her cover blown. He'd seen clearly what happened to one girl who had tried to escape, he could only imagine what they would do to a Fed and that's what truly worried him.

"You know I'm just as uncomfortable with this mission as you are." Kensi spoke after her brief silence.

"I highly doubt that." Deeks replied.

"I don't exactly like this aspect of the job when I have to trade my soul for the safety of others. Because that's what it feels like to me. Like I'm giving up a piece of my soul each time I have to go undercover and try to seduce some bad guy. I mean Wonder Woman wore more clothes than I am right now. I feel all violated, even with this coat you gave me." She mused speaking more to herself than to Deeks who she knew was listening.

"I hope you guys were able to get something from that number. I really want to get out of here and get all these other girls out of here. I mean, he's holding pre teen girls in here Marty. It's revolting." She normally wasn't one for continuous conversation and in the moment she felt more like Deeks who never shut up.

"You know what's funny?" Kensi asked

"What?" He asked the radio that her voice was being emitted through.

"A month ago I never would have thought we'd be together. I thought we'd keep on doing our dance and that I'd only ever have you in my dreams. Wipe that grin off your face." She said knowing that he was grinning at her confession of dreaming about him.

Deeks shook his head still grinning. "You know me so well Fern." He murmured.

"And don't call me Fern either." She scorned.

Deeks laughed and asked himself how she was able to do that without hearing him.

"But here we are and being with you has made me feel so incredible. Even with Jack I've never felt so.."

"Helpless, overwhelmed, insane, happy, head over heels in love?" He questioned listing them rapidly.

"...loved and appreciated. Don't get me wrong, I know Jack loved me but...not like the way you love me. It's in your eyes you know, and your actions. I'm so glad I have you Marty Deeks. You're the best thing in my life." She spoke softly gazing at the wall and picturing him right there in front of her as she spoke. She could practically feel his lips on hers, and in that moment she knew that he had her heart completely. That'd she'd never be able to love another like she loved him. Because he had always held her heart and now it just continued to blossom under his intensive care and nourishment.

"God I love you Marty Deeks." She whispered closing her eyes.

"I love you too Kensi, so much." He replied with a tear in his eye.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxx

**so it was simple I know but I hope you liked it. Plz review :) no school tomorrow! Yeah!**


	17. Rescued

**It's late I know, I'm sorry. tonight's episode was really good. Deeks' character Matthew is adorable! So I hope you like this. **

**Chapter 16: Rescued**

They'd been interrogating Romanov for six hours and they'd gotten no where; but the second the little chupacabre stepped in the room and he had instantly begun to crack. After ten minutes he was begging for Callen and Sam to come back in and get Hetty away from him and she'd done little more than stare. But he had agreed however to calling Shyheim and arranging a deal as soon as the sun came up.

Deeks was relieved to hear the news and waited for the call to be made and the deal to be set. He had to force himself not to feel antsy and to sit still and just concentrate on listening to Kensi's even breathing. Truth be told, as far as sounds go, he loved listening to her sleep. She would occasionally mutter or talk just coherently enough for him to understand. And the number one thing he heard leave those precious lips of hers he valued so much, was his name.

"Marty." She murmured again.

"Talk to me Princess." He whispered closing his eyes and pretending he was holding Kensi in his arms.

Callen and Sam weren't worried about Deeks sleeping on the job, especially not Sam. Because if Sam had been in his spot and Michelle in Kensi's, he wouldn't have even been able to think of sleeping until she was out of harms's way. And Sam knew exactly what Deeks was feeling and his heart went out to the guy. There was always an aspect of the job that made you consider quitting but then there were moments when families were re-united that reminded him that his hours of uncomfortableness enabled families to be put back together. That's what kept him in the game, the pay out. The final outcome after they finished a case when they could offer closure to a grieving family or return a piece of happiness to them. That's why Deeks was still in the game. That and also so nobody could take his spot as Kensi's partner.

Another four hours passed before Deeks received a text from Callen saying that Romanov had just contacted Shyheim and the deal was set to go down at noon in an abandoned warehouse off of Delaney Avenue in LA. Deeks groaned. Noon was still another four hours away. He was ready to just bust in there himself and get Kensi out, and the other girls too of course.

He received another text only this time from Sam.

**Hang in there Deeks. We'll get her out soon enough. An NCIS team along with SWAT will be there to help storm the building and take out all the guys as well as rescue the girls. We let Bobby know you'll be going in first to disarm the guards then they'll follow right behind you and shoot. G, and I will be at the meeting with Romanov and Shyheim. We'll have a team of FBI and CDC with us. Good luck. **

Deeks reached over and grabbed an apple from his seat and took a bite of what would be his only meal till dinner.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

Deeks continued to grow more restless and anxious as the minutes ticked by. 11:30. Where was his back-up? Why hadn't Shyheim left yet and why hadn't he heard anything from Kensi for the past hour and a half? Yes, Marty Deeks was on the verge of a severe anxiety attack indeed. Finally he saw a group of guys haul out two barrels and load them on the back of a truck before Shyheim walked out , in another ridiculously brightly colored suit, and ducked into a beautiful Rolls Royce. The two vehicles rolled away and Deeks quickly sent a text to Callen alerting him of the number of men inbound.

_Ten men. Six in back of truck guarding the bio-chems and two in front of the truck as well as two in the Rolks Royce with Shyheim. _

**Thanks. SWAT is on there way. You move in fifteen. **

All too slowly for Deeks, the men began to arrive heavily armed and padded. Deeks secured his concealed weapon and made sure to hand the man in charge an extra SAF .50 caliber automatic gun and vest before they organized and stormed in. Different teams were surrounding the building with an NCIS team following right behind Deeks.

"Alright everyone, on my mark." Deeks commanded through the ear piece.

Deeks strolled up to the club and knocked on the door. It opened a crack.

"What is it?"

"Come on let me in. I have to talk with Shyheim." Deeks said charmingly.

"He's not here. Come back later."

"Aw come on, I brought him another gift." Deeks said alerting the team to move.

"Fine." The door opened but instead of Deeks walking through, the NCIS team ran in eliminating the targets.

Bobby tossed Deeks the automatic and vest, who secured them in no time and already began looking for the staircase that would lead to the back right corner. A team followed him and they swiftly took out all the men that shot their way. In no time at all Deeks was to the door Kensi described and his heart beat fast.

Deeks looked to the men who positioned themselves by the door.

"One, two, three." The door swung open and Deeks entered with a few others to find it filled with girls of all ages and no guards. "Kensi!" He yelled admist the screams and shrieks.

"Deeks!" Came the shouted response.

Deeks quickly located her among the group and ran over to her. He wrapped her in his arms and clutched her closely. For an undetermined amount of time they stood holding each other and crying and whispering , 'I love you' and apologizing endlessly for something beyond their control, thinking that somehow it would make the situation better. Everyone had been taken out of the room and loaded up to be taken care of elsewhere by the time Kensi and Deeks finally let go of each other. As he walked her outside into the car he couldn't help but notice just how much the sun was shining now. He couldn't remember if it had been that way before or if it had only now decided to shine now that Kensi was safe in his arms. Sometimes nature amazed him.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

review please guys. Tell me what thou want to see in here and I just might make it happen.


	18. Thoughts

**Hey guys, keep those reviews coming! Don't let em' drop. So I would just like to say or the record that you guys amaze me. Thir interest this story has currently is by far the highest I've ever received I even if the reviews don't match it. So I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone out there enjoying this story. **

**Chapter 17: Thoughts**

As Deeks awoke from his vivid dream, his vision was filled with locks of brunette hair. There was a significant weight on his chest that Deeks identified as Kensi's head and arm. Her arm wound around his waist keeping him close while her head used his muscled chest as a pillow.

After being debriefed and changing, Deeks had driven Kensi home and showered with her before they both collapsed in bed half dressed. Deeks was finally at ease and Kensi felt at peace and safe in his embrace. Having her pressed to him was enough to keep him calm and sane.

Lying there he began to stroke her exposed back and thought back on his dream he'd just awoken from. The only thought that repeatedly ran through his mind was, 'It's too soon. There's no way. I'll scare her away.'

His dream had felt almost like a flash forward into his future life. He'd proposed in the bullpen, she'd said yes, they got married by Hetty, went on honeymoon to the Caribbean, Kensi got pregnant, they had a girl, they continued to work, Kensi got pregnant again, they had a son, they took their kids in to work.

The image of his dream, son and daughter's faces however were what plagued his mind. He wanted that. He wanted them, with Kensi. He wanted little Marty's running to and fro giving him and Kensi grief. It was the life he now wanted. Sure he didn't want it immediately, but being married to Kensi...that he wanted now, in the moment.

"Vegas isn't that far away." He mused then chuckled. Kensi would never agree to a wedding like that. Besides, they'd only been dating a couple weeks. That was hardly enough time to even begin thinking about popping the question, right? But here he was already planning his life in his dreams. Maybe he really was crazy. Besides, Kensi had been engaged once before and gotten hurt. She would definitely have reservations about being engaged again, and she had a right to be. Of course he would never do that to her. She meant too much, and frankly, he valued his life. Trouble in paradise meant trouble at work which meant even more personal trouble because he'd then have big brothers Sam and Callen on him.

As he continued to lay in bed, gently stroking Kensi's back, he continued to ponder just how he would propose to her. He wanted to do it similar to how his subconscious had done it before. After all, subconscious Marty had been very successful asking dream Kensi to marry him, and that only made Deeks grin. In due time he'd propose when the moment was right and his life would be nearly complete.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

Kensi stirred from her slumber silently to the feel of her back being touched by the gentlest of fingers. It felt very nice. Deciding against making her conscious state aware, she instead decided to just enjoy the moment and immerse herself in her thoughts.

All train of thought was directed to the man whose ministrations felt simply divine. She'd meant every word she'd said to him not twelve hours ago. He really did make her life better, in every way possible that she could think of. He made her feel invincible and even more empowered. He offered the simplest form of comfort that always happened to be exactly what she needed. He didn't always say the right things but he did the right things and gave looks that spoke volumes. She loved Marty Deeks with every part of her soul and a random thought crossed her mind. Marriage.

'I can't marry Deeks!' She immediately exclaimed internally. 'We've been dating for two weeks! No sane person would ever think about marriage this early in a relationship. Most don't even last a year.'

But then her subconscious also argued that they'd been partners longer than some people had been married.

'That doesn't count.' She scowled. 'Thats working together, not sleeping together.' She criticized her inner romantic. 'Besides, look what happened last time you thought you found the one.' She argued.

'Marty is different. He wouldn't ever do that to you, he loves you.' A part of her argued.

'Yeah, so didn't Jack and look how that turned out.' She countered.

Kensi hated how the two sides of her were at war. She hated how a part of her thought Marty would just be a repeat of Jack. He was nothing like Jack. He'd stuck around longer than Jack had without side benefits. She sighed and played it off as a deep inhale before breathing normally again, feigning sleep. She was too ashamed of herself to be able to look at Marty.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**It's short, I know, but there's only so much I can do to give you guys a chapter every day. It really is difficult, especially with my current re-appearance of vision problems. My eyes naturally jump all over the page and it takes me 90% energy just to read while everyone else only takes 10%. So the fact I like doing this and reading has baffled every doctor I've been to as most people prefer to avoid what hurts them while I indulge in it every day. So it's been difficult to look at a screen lately without getting headaches. It's the same way for note taking. It sucks and I'm really trying. I'm sorry guys. I dO Want to give you alot and give it every day. The fact I have 212 people following this discourages my wanting to take breaks and not update as well as numerous reviews. Wow, I'm sorry this was long, if it was about RDJ however it could be ten times longer. I'll stop now . Review please!**


	19. Little Talks

**Hey guys, I got the next chapter for you. I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 18: Little Talks**

A month had passed since Deeks' dream and it had only since repeated every so often just so as to remind him.

He wished he could just forget about the dream, at least temporarily. Kensi didn't appear to be ready for something like that and everything was going quite nicely. He'd finally conquered his nightmares and Kensi had finally opened up about Jack. They were in a good place and he didn't want to risk it all.

He could live happily without having a piece of paper claiming her as his forever. They could still have kids without being married but oh how he wanted to so bad. Which is why when he rounded the corner to go to the bullpen, the conversation he heard made him stop and backtrack. He hid behind a column and listened intently.

"So what exactly is going on with you and Deeks?" It was Callen's voice.

"Nothing new. Why?" She asked.

"He just seems like he's been off recently. He's always in his head, thinking. Deeks doesn't do that. He doesn't have a brain which is why it's surprising that he's always silent and pondering."

"He has been, hasn't he." She murmured reflecting and wondering why it hadn't struck her as odd.

"Is he planning to propose?" Callen inquired.

"I don't know." She replied thoughtfully.

"Do you want him to?" He followed up. Deeks leaned forward wanting to hear her answer. He was practically begging her to say yes.

"I...I don't know." She said sadly.

"Why do you mean you don't know. Kensi, you either love him enough to say yes or you don't. There is no not knowing. "

"I just...I don't want to be left again. I don't want to say yes and then he disappears."

"Do you really think Deeks would be like Jack?" Callen asked not believing it one second.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I want to believe he wouldn't, but..."

"But it's happened before." Callen said understanding where she was coming from. "He wouldn't, leave you I mean."

"How do you know?" Kensi asked practically begging Callen to tell her what to do.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?!" Callen asked incredulously. "He tries to cover it up at work but Kens, the way I catch him looking at you, it's the way a teenager looks at their first love. He loves you Kensi, he worships the ground you walk on. If it was the other way around and you asked him, he wouldn't hesitate to say yes."

"Really?" She asked her heart fluttering.

"Really." Callen replied with a nod of his head.

"Thanks Callen. This has been bugging me for a month but I didn't want to tell Deeks. I felt like a horrible person for even thinking he might hurt me like Jack did."

"That's what friends and brothers are for Kensi." He said with a smile. Kensi returned the smile.

"Man this is the clearest my head has been for a while. Thank you."

"So would you say yes?" Callen asked again.

Kensi nodded with a small smile. "Yes."

From Deeks' hideout he felt as though his heart would burst. He was so tempted to run over and grab her and get down on one knee without the ring but reminded himself that he wanted to do it right. He decided now was a good time to make himself known so he pretended to only be walking in now.

"What's up everybody. I got doughnuts." He said happily setting the box down in front of Kensi and Callen.

"Ooh, glazed! I'm starving." Callen said hungrily opening the box and grabbing two from the box.

He met Kensi's eyes and winked. She smiled and shook her head. "Late again. You're slacking Probie." Kensi teased.

"Oh come on. I had to wait in line to get you your sugar." He cried.

"Still late. You're lucky Sam's not here right now." Callen said through doughnut.

Deeks rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk. He couldn't help but look at Kensi and smile. He most definitely was going to propose, and very soon. And he had a great idea of how to do it. Now if only he could get Hetty to agree and Sam to help.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**So leave me a review please. Today's been a very bad day. **


	20. Proposal

**So I know some of you wished my week would get better but it did and then it didn't. I got to see Thor 2 yesterday and it was good but then I went over my data plan and my parents are more upset about that than my getting in trouble at school which is still shocking people. Honestly, I've never gotten in trouble before, I'm that type of student. But one poor choice made out of desperation, and yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't able to give this to you yesterday. I'm feeling really sick again an not even watching some awesome Densi episodes was able to help me feel any better. So I hope this makes some of you feel better, enough to review maybe. **

**Chapter 19: Proposal**

Three Weeks Later

It was time. They'd finally gotten a case that required them to go undercover again, only this time together; as a young engaged couple in love, looking to buy a house together and Deeks was ready. Had been ready in fact for a week. The case? Young engaged couples had been being kidnapped and killed. One of those couples just so happened to be two married marines who were not married to each other. Both marines were a part of a covert operation in the Middle East involving intel with Al-Queda. Hetty wanted them to make sure no intel had been compromised and Deeks was all too willing to do so. It gave him a perfect opportunity to propose.

So as Deeks stood up in Ops, he was practically giddy with excitement. "Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, you will be going undercover as a couple. You're both young and in love, and most importantly, you're engaged." Hetty reached out to Kensi with a ring in her hand. Kensi was so focused on the ring Hetty had, that she didn't notice Nell and Eric pull out their phones or Deeks get down on one knee.

"Oh...well it appears you won't need mine anymore dear." Hetty said taking the outstretched ring back. Kensi looked at her confused before following her line of sight and turning around. As soon as she saw Deeks, she gasped and froze.

He had a smile on his face with a beautiful two carot diamond ring set in by other smaller diamonds on a silver band, held captive in a blue velvet box, crying to be set free and worn.

"Kensi, I know we haven't been dating incredibly long, but we've been partners for nearly four years and...I've never been happier than I have been in the past two months. I love you Kensi and I don't want another day to pass where you're not mine. Will you marry me Fern, my Princess Kensilina?"

For a moment she was silent and there was no emotion that showed on her face, but Deeks didn't think for one moment that she would say no. He was rather, just waiting for his question to register with her. It took longer than most people would have stayed sane for, but Deeks knew Kensi, knew how she felt. So when she finally appeared to still be alive, a breath of relief passed from everyone's lips but Deeks'.

"Yes." She said with a smile. He grinned and slid the ring on her finger. She pulled Deeks to his feet and pressed her lips to his. "Thousand times yes." She whispered, hugging him close.

Deeks kissed her cheek and whispered, "I knew you would. I love you."

"I love you too Marty." She replied with a smile. Clapping and wolf whistling ensued and Deeks and Kensi couldn't help but laugh. She looked at the ring again and smiled. It most definetely was a small fortune and she wondered how on Earth he could have afforded it.

Everything seemed so surreal to Kensi as Callen and Sam embraced her in a hug offering their congratulations.

Then Hetty came up to her and instead of a hug, gave her a smile and said a simple line of poetry Kensi identified as Shakespeare. "What made me love thee? Let that persuade thee there's something extraordinary in thee. I cannot: but I love thee; none but thee; and thou deservest it."

Kensi smiled and looked to her fiancé. "Thank you Hetty." Hetty gave her a small smile and left Ops. She had to call her mom, better yet, they had to have dinner.

Kensi made her way over to Deeks after talking to everyone and bumped his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey you." She said with a smile.

"Hi." He replied with a smile. "Lets go change before we hit the streets. We have to have the appearance of wealth."

"Shouldn't be too hard with the ring you got me." She said as both a statement and an inquiry. She knew Deeks received it as such but he only smiled and took her hand entwining their fingers. They walked down from Ops to wardrobe together, and Kensi couldn't help but to continuously look at her new piece of jewelry. It sparkled and spoke to her. It screamed Deeks' love for her and as she heard it once more, she couldn't help but push him back against the wall and leave him breathless with passionate kisses. Deeks knew he shouldn't indulge in such behavior at Mission, but when it came to Kensi, he could never think straight. He looked at her and went insane.

If it wasn't for the sudden clearing of throats, Kensi wasn't sure she would have been able to stop. "We'll continue this later." She whispered.

"Sorry guys." Deeks apologized sheepishly to Sam and Callen who had been the ones to stumble upon their little rendezvous.

"Mmhhm. Just don't let us ever catch you doing that here again." Callen warned.

"Or Hetty will kill you herself before we get the chance too." Sam added.

Deeks raised his hands in surrender and slipped away from Kensi. Kensi chuckled and shook her head. "It was my fault guys. I was the one who jumped him, not the other way around." Kensi corrected with an apology squeezed in between the lines.

Sam and Callen shook their heads and walked away back to the bullpen bantering.

"Wow. I think that just became a new fantasy. I want you pushing me against a wall again." Deeks said going amongst the rows of clothes to pick out an outfit.

Kensi smirked and shook her head. She looked at her ring again and sighed. She was in love completely with Marty Deeks and she wished everyone in the world could feel her happiness.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**So, what did you think of my very unorthodox proposal? :p I figured they weren't you're average couple so why should the proposal be any different. I hope you all liked it. Review please!**


	21. Irresistible

**So I'd like to think of this chapter as short, sweet, and sexy. It's just a little filler chap since I don't have time to give you guys something good. Sorry. Didn't realize I'd be busy today. Alis while I had my LA mini 14 episode marathon, I wrote two one shots Iin case you'd like to read them. They're called Too Late and Silent Ride. Believe me when I say I'm most definitely writing a multi chap fic based off of Neighborhood Watch. My god that episode...mmm. So enjoy this mini chapter guys. **

**Chapter 20: Irresistible **

As she walked from store to store with Deeks on her arm and a ring on her finger, her presence radiated happiness. She felt on top of the world and while she knew she should feel a little sad about all the deaths of the young couples, she couldn't help but focus on her own happiness. It was so hard to keep her hands off Deeks. She wanted him now, wanted him in ways she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I know you're all excited but can you tone it down a notch?" Deeks asked with a chuckle. "You're making everyone else jealous sweetheart." He said to her in such a low voice that Kensi all but lost it.

"Don't use that voice again unless we're at home." She said warning him. Deeks shook his head with a smirk. Everything he did seemed to turn her on and Deeks found it very hard to resist her, but did so on the grounds of Hetty killing him if he did not resist.

"Kensi, everything I do seems to be turning you on." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm telling you it's this ring." She said. "Every time I look at it I see you and how much you love me and then I hear you saying it and I can't help the fact you drive me to the brink of insanity."

"Welcome to my world. How do you think I've felt for the past three years every time you would accidentally brush against me or say something sexy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, I never realized how much self control you really had then. Because I'm ready to jump you on the street." She said casually. Deeks smirked.

"I should have planned this better then and waited until we were at home so we wouldn't have this problem." He said with a smile.

"Mm, yes you should have." She purred looking him up and down.

"Don't look at me like that. This is already hard enough." He groaned in frustration begging for her to help the both of them by helping him.

"What way?" She asked innocently sneaking a hand under her shirt.

"Oh God. I'm going to die." He said looking both ways a bit embarrassed at what they were doing in the streets. "Oh look, there's the bakery. Maybe some cake will help you."

"I'd rather eat it off of you." She enticed trailing her fingers along his stomach.

"Please let this day go by quick." Deeks whimpered. She was driving him mad. God how he wanted her. She really knew the effect she had on him and was using it to her full advantage.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**please review. I'm really sorry it wasn't the good kind of chapter you were hoping for. **


	22. Calm Before The Storm

**I promise I didn't begin writing this chapter with the end in mind but then my muse said, Love Stories involve bumps in the road and I relented with a sigh. See for yourself.**

**Chapter 22: Calm Before The Storm**

It'd been a long two days but Deeks was glad they'd finished the case and caught the kidnapper slash murderer. No intel had been leaked, it was just a wrong place, wrong time ordeal. As Deeks stood in front of his mirror tying his tie, he couldn't help but watch Kensi get ready behind him. He became so caught up in her that he didn't realize he was staring. It wasn't his fault she radiated beauty that naturally drew him in.

"What?" She asked. His staring had not gone un-noticed.

"Hmm?" He asked, his trance broken.

"You've been staring at me for the past two minutes. Is there something wrong with my dress?" She inquired looking it over herself.

"What? No." He said.

"Okay, so why were you staring at me?"

Deeks turned around to face her and gave a grin. "Can I help it if your beauty puts me in a trance?"

Kensi rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "You tied your tie wrong."She said nonchalantly, slipping on her heels.

"What?" He exclaimed, frantically trying to fix it.

"Marty, relax. It's just my mom."

"Yeah well, I've never gone over to your mom's house while we were together, so it's a little nerve wracking." He said nervously.

"Let me do it." She said calmly with a smile that helped put him at ease. As Kensi's slim fingers undid his mess and re-tied it properly, Deeks found himself caught up in her beauty again.

"Would you stop staring at me. It's freaking me out." She said looking up briefly then putting her focus back on the tie. Deeks tilted her head up with a finger and placed a kiss on her lips that left her breathless. It was so gentle and affectionate. It was leading nowhere and had no purpose but to convey love in the simplest form.

"What was that for?" She asked still breathless.

"Can't a man kiss his fiancé just because."

"I suppose so, but you're no ordinary man Marty." She said with knowing smile.

Deeks smiled and kissed her in the same way again. This time it was longer and Kensi responded by running her hand through his hair.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Deeks asked.

"I know how much I love you." She replied softly, gazing into his eyes.

"More than life itself." He replied and kissed her once more.

"Come on Romeo, we have to get going. As much as I would like to just stay in right now, we have to tell my mom." Kensi said separating herself from Deeks. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the bedroom. Deeks watched her go and smiled. God how he loved that woman.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

They were less than two miles away when his life came to a shattering halt. Lights blurred, red filled his vision followed shortly by all consuming pain pulling him into the soft black calling his name.

The truck that hit his side had barely any damage while Kensi's car had crumpled in hitting his side as his head hit the dash and the car went spinning. Kensi was barely conscious, but enough to see Deeks bleeding and knocked out cold. Blood was dripping down his face; his white shirt was also beginning to stain from the inside out. Despite the pain crying out from her head, she reached for her phone in the center console and dialed 911 just before passing out.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**so... Yeah. Review maybe. **


	23. The Storm

**I'm really sorry I couldn't get this to you yesterday. I tried really hard to after I finished watching LA. Whih btw, had a couple good Densi moments. Like when he said where Kensi goes I go, or when granger told them they deserve each other and Deeks looked sideways to Kensi with a smile, and when he called her Fern :) when the promo came though, my sister and I squealEd and since she had the remote last night, se kept pressing rewind and watching the very last part :p she did that six times. Lol. Oh and I found my Robert Downey Jr. hoodie. :') I've missed that thing so much. Lol. Yeah. So you guys are gonna hate me for this chapter just see for yourself.**

**Chapter 23: The Storm**

Hetty received the call at 6:03pm from the hospital alerting her of Deeks' condition. She could only assume that Kensi had been in the car too.

It'd taken a record of fifteen minutes to get from Mission to the hospital. Callen and Sam weren't far behind either. Hetty stood outside the surgery wing waiting to hear an update on Deeks and Kensi. The nurse at the desk was unable to give information, mainly because she had none to give.

All they were able to do was sit and wait with Kensi's mom who was also already there waiting. No one uttered a word. The air was thick and palpable, but no one did anything to ease the tension. That had been Deeks' silently and unanimously agreed upon job, only he was the reason why they were there in the first place.

It was an hour later when a doctor came out and said, "Ms. Feldman?" Julia shot up from her seat followed by the rest of the group.

"Yes. Is my daughter okay?" She asked, worry and fear evident in her voice. The doctor gave a small smile.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Downey." She introduced politely before getting right into detail. "There were shards of glass that impaled her and caused minor hemorrhaging. One shard cut her stomach lining and we managed to stitch that up quite nicely along with her hands. We were also able to remove all the fragments and shards of glass. The only injury that I'm very concerned about still is her brain. It's bruised and she has a very serious concussion. The two of those combined leads me to fear the worst. She may wake up and have amnesia for a chunk of her life. How big that chunk would be I couldn't tell you. She has TBI or traumatic brain injury. Depending on how bad or prominent it is, her behavior may change. It's seen quite often. I'd recommend doing research on it so you're well informed. She'll have TBI for the rest of her life, unfortunately it's nothing you can counter act. You can only ID the symptoms and change in her behavior and adjust to them. She's being moved to her own room now." Doctor Downey informed.

"Thank you." Julia said, unsure as to what her emotion should be. She felt rather dead inside. Her daughter was alive, but at the same time the daughter she'd come to know again might be gone.

"What about the man that was in the car with her? Marty Deeks." Hetty asked praying for good news.

The doctor's expression turned very grave.

"We don't think he's going to make it."

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**In my defense I had a reader ask me to hurt Kensi more than Deeks which is how I got the TBI thing. My dad has TBI, former marine and one too many near death experiences and motorcycle accidents, along with being blown up by an RPG in 03' so I know a little about living with TBI and PTSD in my family. So I told you that you guys would hate me. Review please**.


	24. Bands of the Storm

**I'm not quite done just yet with torturing you all ;)**

**Chapter 24: Bands of the Storm**

The words hit everyone like a ton of bricks. "We don't think he's going to make it. He's lost so much blood and there's severe damage to his organs. The ribs that broke punctured a lung and kidney. He's still in critical condition in surgery. The large gash on his temple doesn't make me optimistic either."

Hetty fought the tears threatening to fall. "What about the vehicle that hit them?" Callen asked trying to not be overcome with emotion.

"He's a drunk driver. He's in a room right now. He only had a couple bruises and cuts as well as alcohol poisoning." The doctor explained calmly.

Hetty felt a furnace in her chest rise to her face that was felt within Callen, Sam, and Julia as well. It was only expressed by Callen. "Where the hell is this guy?!"

The doctor was alarmed by his sudden outburst. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't be able to give that out to you." She responded calmly.

"The man that might not make it is an NCIS federal agent, the woman with him is also an NCIS federal agent. That man put them in here! Now tell me where the hell he is!" Callen commanded.

Sam put a hand on Callen's chest. "G, calm down."

"Deeks is fighting for his life, Kensi might wake up not remembering parts of hers, while that man has a scratch, but you want me to calm down?!" Callen asked enraged and indignant.

"I'm just as angry as you Mr. Callen, but hurting him is not going to help give us Mr. Deeks or ." Hetty explained cooly, hoping to save him from rash decision making.

"I'm going for a walk." Callen grumbled grabbing his jacket and storming off angrily.

"You best go with him Mr. Hanna. I'll call you if she wakes up or we hear anything else on Mr. Deeks." Hetty said assuringly.

Sam nodded and followed after Callen who'd managed to disappear already. Hetty sighed deeply and sat down. A well of sadness was threatening to consume her. Julia sat down beside her. "He'll make it through, they both will." She tried to encourage but it was clear she was trying to convince herself and not Hetty.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

Hours Later

Kensi's head pounded like a mosh pit. She tried opening her eyes but it hurt too much. Her body ached too much to move. She moaned in discomfort and heard her name get called out by a distorted figure. The voice slowly became clearer.

"Kensi. Kensi can you hear me?"

When she opened her eyes finally she saw a familiar figure. "Callen?"

There was a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God."

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked unsure as to why Callen was relieved she said his name. "Where am I?"

"You're at Pacific Beach Hospital. You and Deeks, your fiancé-"

"I know who Marty is Callen."

"Good, good. Anyways, you and Deeks were in a car crash, there were a couple shards of class that cut you inside but they patched you up. Your brain is bruised and you have traumatic brain injury as well as a concussion. The doctor was worried you'd wake up with a chunk of your life forgotten."

"I couldn't ever forget you guys." Kensi said with a small smile. It was all she could manage. "Where's Marty?"

"Fighting for his life still. The doctor thought he wouldn't make it, but you know our boy."

"Stubborn and defiant as hell." Kensi answered. Callen smiled and nodded.

"So he's out of critical condition but he's not out of the woods just yet. Something could still go wrong. He's responded to the surgery well but they also had to remove his kidney so they're monitoring that and how his body is coping with one less kidney. He also got a blood transfusion since he lost so much of it. He's got stitches on his face and they've inflated his lung. He took a lot of damage, on top of everything else he's already gone through."

Kensi nodded and swallowed. "But you should just worry about you right-"

"Where's my ring?!" Kensi asked panicked. She sat up despite the pain eyes wide.

"Hey calm down. It's with the rest of your personal belongings. They're in that bag on the counter."

"Can you give me my ring please?" She asked.

Callen nodded and retrieved it from the bag. Kensi took it and quickly put it on and began playing with it on her finger. Callen recognized it as a nervous tick but didn't say anything.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" She asked still playing with the ring.

"If he isn't, his fiancé will kill him before I get the chance to." He said with a smile. Kensi returned the smile with a small chuckle. "What happened?"

"Drunk driver." Callen answered simply trying not to let his rage consume him again.

"Am I going to be okay Callen?" She asked fearfully. Callen had never seen Kensi look so vulnerable before that it took him off guard.

"I've been sitting here for hours doing research on TBI and all the different symptoms and how you can cope and mild and severe TBI. Based on your lack of amnesia so far, I'm hoping for mild TBI, but we'll learn more later. You'll be fine enough to still be an Agent though. I think you're going to be okay." Callen said somewhat confident. Kensi nodded and her thoughts trailed to Deeks.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**So review please guys. Its slowly improving, right? Yeah. So hang on just a bit more.**


	25. Awake &Alive

**so were a bunch of you just so overjoyed that you where crying and were too busy doing that you forgot to review? Lol or was it just so terrible? Haha either way, there was a huge drop so I'm just curious what happened to everyone. Well, enjoy this chapter guys :)**

**Chapter 25: Awake & Alive**

His side hurt like hell. His lungs ached and everything around him felt blurred. He blinked a few times before his surroundings became clear. As he saw the hospital room, his memory caught up and he panicked. "Kensi." He shouted and shot up in bed only to fall back down in exhaustion and searing pain.

He heard someone come running in and rolled his head to the side as pain fought to consume him.

"Deeks!" It was Sam. "Don't move."

"Thanks." He bit sarcastically through pain.

"You had us all worried man. Glad you made it." Sam said with relief evident in hi voice.

"Yeah? What happened?" He grunted trying to adjust without hurting himself.

"Careful. Your kidney was hurt so bad they had to remove it and your lung collapsed so they had to inflate it. You've got stitches on your temple and bruises all over, along with an eight inch scar on your side where they had the surgery. " Sam informed so Deeks was aware of the seriousness of his injuries.

"No wonder I feel like I'm dying inside." Deeks replied dourly.

"Yeah, because you almost did."

"And Kensi? Is she..." He asked fearfully.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Sam said with a smile. Deeks let out a shallow breath of relief.

"Thank God." He whispered.

"Callen's with her now. Hetty is here too. We've all been here since last night."

"What?" Deeks asked amazed at how much time had passed.

"Yeah. Doc thought for sure you were a goner." Sam said forgoing saying they all thought he was going die too.

"I feel like it." Deeks muttered pressing the button for more pain meds.

"We're all glad you're not. Especially Kensi. G, was ready to kill the guy that put you guys here though. Drunk driver."

"Is he...dead?" Deeks asked with what Sam could only detect as a glimmer of hope.

"Far from it. He got away with a few cuts and bruises. Nothing big."

Deeks felt bitterness, rage, and anger towards the man that had endangered his fiancé.

"He's getting charged though right?" Deeks asked.

"Didn't you hear me say Hetty was here?"Sam said.

"God, my side hurts." Deeks muttered.

"I'd imagine so. You're gonna be decommissioned for at least four weeks."

"What?!" Deeks cried to which his ribs protested along with his lung.

"Doc will tell you more when she gets here in a few. I'm going to go let everyone else know you're up."

"Send Kensi my love?" Deeks asked in request. Sam nodded understanding exactly what Deeks was feeling. He'd do the same thing if he was in Deeks' position. Michelle would have been his one and only concern.

Deeks spent ten minutes alone gazing at the white washed walls and god awful ceiling until the doctor came in.

"Mr. Deeks, my name is Jemma Downey, but you can just call me Doctor Downey. Glad to see you're awake. You had us all quite worried last night."

"So I heard." Deeks muttered.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a small smile.

"Exhausted, drained, in pain." He rattled off very quickly.

"Well, that's quite normal given the ordeal you've endured. Your kidney was impaled by a piece of the car and damaged it so bad that we had no choice but to operate and remove it, hence the scar. Now, given time your body will adjust to the loss of it but for now it's going to take some time for your system to function with the one. Also, you have quite a few cracked ribs and one that broke and punctured your lung. Your lung collapsed and we had to inflate it. That is also going to take some time to heal but you're going to be here for a week so we can monitor both of those and make sure there's no infection or any complications with the surgery. Now, after, when you get released you'll have a prescribed bottle of oxycodone. We've already started using it, it's in your IV and is starting at fifteen milligrams every four hours. After you're body is accustomed to it we'll be upping the dose but you'll be receiving it less frequently. There's also a very high dependency rate so when you no longer need it we'll cut the dose down so you don't experience withdrawal symptoms. You'll also need someone to look after you for the first week or two while you're home. You're not to lift anything heavier than ten pounds or do any heavy, intense physical exercise. You can do short walks for when you start to get restless but nothing too crazy. You need to try and keep your wound as dry as possible, but since we stitched it up you're okay to take a shower, but no baths, swimming, or surfing. Understood?"

"Yeah I think I got it all. Thanks Doc."

"I'm glad you made it through Mr. Deeks. I was quite afraid of what that small woman might do to me if you didn't." She said before leaving.

Deeks made the mistake of chuckling and hissed in pain. That small dose was doing nothing for his pain.

All he wanted now was to see his fiancé. That's all he cared about.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**Alright guys I need your help. In your opinion does Callen like Kensi as a sister or like like her? And also, sorry for the delay, another mini LA marathon today and I had a party last night an hour from home so it took a while to get ready, didn't get him till midnight. Then I had to do a bunch of research so I hope this is fairly accurate. That's what I was trying to accomplish here by taking extra time. So, did y'all really think I was gonna kill Deeks? I couldn't live without him on the show. So, leave me a review please!**


	26. Face Time

**Enjoy the chapter guys :) we reached four hundred reviews! Wow :) thx**

Chapter 26: FaceTime

"I can't believe this is how we have to see each other." Deeks complained to the screen face of Kensi.

"Well, there's no way you're getting up and they want me in bed until tomorrow so I'll come by tomorrow as soon as I can, I promise. " She said resolutely.

"Good. It's lonely in here without you by my side." He said with a smile.

"You have Callen, Sam, and Hetty coming in and out sitting with you." Kensi smirked.

"But none of them have your lips to kiss me better. " He answered with a grin.

"Clearly one less kidney doesn't mean you've lost your crude sense of humor." Kensi said with a half smile.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me dear. Got your ring?"

Kesni laughed and raised up her hand to the iPad camera. Seeing the diamond sparkle on her hand brought a smile to Deeks' face.

"You look beautiful Kens."

"Oh yeah, sure. And you look like hell." She replied. Deeks chuckled at her bluntness.

"No arguments here. I certainly feel it." Deeks grunted as a wave of pain radiated from his side.

"Can I see it?" She asked hesitantly.

"The scar?" He asked for clarification. She bit her lip and nodded. Deeks pulled down the blanket from his bare chest and pointed the camera at it.

"It's big." She observed unable to portray emotion.

"Yeah." He replied emotionlessly.

"Does it hurt?" Kensi asked swallowing the lump in her throat that made her want to cry.

"Like hell. Pain meds aren't kicking in still. They're there because the big ass IV in my arm keeps pumping stuff through, but it's doing nothing for the pain in my side. It wears off after an hour or so."

"So ask for more."

"I can't. I do too much and I'll get seriously addicted. I don't want that to happen."

"Deeks, Marty, you're in pain, get some medicine, please." She begged unable to stand seeing him in pain.

"I'll be alright Princess." He said with a fake smile that Kensi knew all too well.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kens. I'll be alright sweetheart. I promise." He said sweetly with a small smile. It was all he could manage through the pain. A staggered yawn reverberated through his body. Deeks stopped midway as pain shot through his body. He muffled the sound for Kensi's sake and gave a weak smile.

"You should get some rest."

"I'll dream of you Princess." He said sweetly.

"Night Deeks." She replied with a smile.

"Night love." He said with a weak yawn. He ended the face time and set the iPad aside. He was grateful for Hetty letting them use her iPads so they could talk and see each other without breaking protocol. He yawned shallowly and let his eyes drift closed, filled with thoughts of his beautiful fiancé.

XxxxXXxxxLoveStoryxxxXXxxxX

**so guys...what do ya think? So I hope you're still waiting on an actual reunion cause you'll be getting it...tomorrow. Lol. And you'll get it after tomorrow episode so I'm sure I'll be filled with fluffy fan girl feels so get ready for tomorrow's episode and chapter :) review please!**


End file.
